The Caribbean Pearl
by Gabrielletrompelamort
Summary: Jack Sparrow se croit imbattable... Tient donc? Pas nouveau ça... Mais quand le grand Sparrow découvre quelqu'un qui l'égale et même le surpasse... Aïe, aïe, aïe... Surtout que ce quelqu'un est une femme... Une pirate... FIC TERMINEE.
1. Ca commence comme ça

Chapitre premier:  
  
Jack sparrow... Légende vivante... surtout depuis qu'il avait récupéré le Black Pearl...  
  
Justement, Jack Sparrow était revenu à Port Royal et se promenait dans les rues du port en quête de son ami Will Turner. Jack avait amarré le Black Pearl un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards. car si l'on voyait le Black Pearl, on voyait Jack Sparrow et il se ferait immanquablement rechercher...  
  
Et Jack Sparrow tenait à passer inaperçu...  
  
Jack Sparrow, donc, se promenait sans but... Il entendit alors une musique entraînante et décida de faire un détour, sachant que sur ce genre de musique, on trouvait les jolies filles... Une conquête de plus, Jack?  
  
Et les jolies filles étaient là, et pas qu'un peu en plus! Trois d'entre elles jouaient la musique avec des instruments orientaux et deux autres dansaient....  
  
Elles étaient tout simplement envoûtantes et Jack ne pû pas s'empêcher de s'approcher pour mieux les voir...  
  
Les deux danseuses avient environ le même âge que Jack et se déhenchaient alègrement sur une musique aux conssonances orientales...  
  
Elles étaient vêtus très légèrement. Un soutient-gorge, accompagné d'une culotte, le tout superposé à un pantalon en voile transparent, agrémenté de clochettes et de brillants, plus des rubans attachés aux poignets...  
  
Envoûtantes...  
  
Jack s'approcha un peu plus et pû mieux les détailler, avec un plaisir et une envie non dissimulées...  
  
L'une d'entre elle était noire et avait de longs cheveux noirs tressés en une longue natte qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient bleus et elle lançait des regards aguicheurs aux hommes environnants. Elle s'amusait à s'approcher d'uex, à passer ses mains sur les torses des hommes, sans les toucher, puis à repartir danser vers un autre, et ainsi de suite...  
  
L'autre femme avait la peau mate et ses cheveux étaient châtains et attachés négligeamment dans une queue de cheval lâche. Elle était la plus belle des deux et possédait de magnifiques yeux marrons-noirs... ses mouvements étaient à la fois secs et gracieux et elle dansait elle aussi parmi les spectateurs et...  
  
Jack perçu leur petit jeu... Très malignes... Mais bon, Jack était pirate et avait l'oeil, contrairement aux pauvres hommes qui se faisaient avoir et se faisaient dérober leurs bourses par les mains agiles des deux danseuses. Les hommes étaient trop occupés à les dévorer du regard pour s'occuper d'eux même... Pour un peu, ils se serraient jetés sur elles... Mais descence oblige: quel scandale si leurs femmes l'apprenaient!  
  
Et justement... la charmante danseuse aux yeux noirs envoûtants et aux cheveux lâchés s'avança vers lui en se déhenchant et promena ses mains sur lui, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais, quand elle s'approcha de sa bourse remplie de schillings...  
  
Il lui prit le poignet et la fit tournoyer en lui glissant à l'oreille:  
  
"Moi, tu ne m'auras pas, trésor!"  
  
La danseuse s'écarta en continuant son spectacle et lui fit un discret "chut" suivit d'un clin d'oeil auquel Jack répondit... S'il n'y avait que ça pour l'avoir dans la poche...!  
  
Jack remarqua l'habilité dont faisait preuve le groupe de femmes. Les danseuses, quand elles revenaient au centre de l'attroupement, se dirigeaient négligeamment vers les musiciennes... Musiciennes qui étaient habillées de robes énormes où elles cachaient discrètement les bourses remplies d'argent.   
  
Très astucieux: qui irait chercher sous leur jupon devant tout le monde? Qui?  
  
Et les danseuses continuaient leur spectacle. Les badaux se lassaient alors, pour faire place à d'autres que les deux voleuses détroussaient à leur tour...  
  
La femme aux cheuveux châtains revint vers Jack et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, la garde ne va pas tarder à arriver, c'est une habitude... Si vous souhaitez passer inaperçu, partez!"  
  
Jack fut surprit qu'elle connaisse son nom puis dit:" Ils ne me reconnaîtrons pas..."  
  
"J'en doute..."  
  
Et pendant ce temps, la jeune femme continuait de flirter avec lui, puis s'éloigna soudain. La musique s'arrêta. Les musiciennes s'en allèrent, sous les protestations de hommes qui en voulait encore. Elles s'en allèrent même un peu trop loin pour que cela soit naturel, se fondant dans la foule et disparraîssant vers le port...  
  
"Hum..." pensa Jack "C'est louche..."  
  
"Je vos remercie de votre attention. Mais voyez-vous, les artistes ne vivent pas que d'amour et d'eau fraîche, et c'est pourquoi, pendant que vous nous regardiez, nous nous sommes permises de vous ôtez vos bourses d'argents!"  
  
Les hommes cherchèrent soudain sur eux , et, ne trouvant pas leur sacoches, sortirent poignards et dagues. Les danseuses ne s'allarmèrent pas pour autant.  
  
"Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée. et merci de votre contribution à nos petits larcins!"  
  
Soudain, les deux femmes s'animèrent et partirent toutes deux, poursuivies par une foule en colère. Jack, voulant voir jusqu'où cela irait les suivit. Amusé et impressionné...  
  
Les deux femmes esquivèrent habilement la garde qui avait été alertée. Garde qui se mit à leur tirer dessus.  
  
Mais les voleuses étaient rapides et sautaient, enchaînant salto, flip et diverses figures acrobatiques en évitant les balles...  
  
Bientôt, toute la petite troupe déboucha sur le port et les deux femmes sautèrent à bord d'un navire qui était en train de partir, et qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pouces de la digue.  
  
"Merci bien, Port royal! jamais nous n'avons été autant gâtées!"  
  
Les deux femmes partirent à rire en narguant les hommes restés sur le pont. La garde ne pouvait pas prendre de bâteaux car ils n'avaient pas assez d'importance pour se le permettre.  
  
"et bien..." pensa Jack "Jolies, courageuses, amusantes, belles et fûtées..."  
  
"J'adore!" lâcha t-il avec un sourire.   
  
"Jack Sparrow... J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas étranger à toute cette mascarade?" dit une voix derrière lui.  
  
Le pirate se retourna. La jolie voleuse avait eu raison: on l'avait reconnu...  
  
"Comodor Lorrington!!!! Quel plaisir de vous revoir!"   
  
Jack s'avança vers lui de sa démarche négligée et le serra dans ses bras comme s'il était un vieux frère.  
  
"J'avoue être déçu. Ce n'est pas moi qui en suis à l'origine. Très douées... et très belles... Mais si je puis me permettre de prévoir votre petit discours..."  
  
"Qu'on le mette aux fers..."  
  
"J'le savais!" s'écrira le capitaine du Black Pearl avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou...  
  
Chemin faisant, jack se retrouva comme la dernière fois chez le forgeron Will Turner.  
  
Will Turner qui était en train d'embrasser sa femme Elisabeth turner...  
  
C'est ainsi que les trouva jack, les faisant sursauter...  
  
"excusez moi, je ne fais que passer. J'ai des admirateurs particulièrement collants, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Le comodor m'adore! tient, ça rime!"  
  
"Jack! Mon ami!"  
  
"excuse moi Will, je dois y aller! mais continuez! et faites moi pleins de petits Will!" dit le pirate en ressortant par la porte de derrière qui donnait sur un chemin sinueux que Jack suivit en courant...  
  
Arrivé au bout du chemin, il déboucha sur une crique où se trouvait le Black pearl...  
  
"Allez bande de charognards! En avant! cap sur Port Nacio!"  
  
La bande de crapules qui lui servait d'équipage, mais qui n'était pas vraiment une bande de crapules, plutôt des hommes en manque de savon, s'aquitta à lever les voiles...  
  
Ainsi, le Black Pearl partit vers Port Nacio, voguant sur les flots clairs et limpides de la mer des Caraïbes...  
  
************************  
  
************************  
  
Et voilà!  
  
Un chapitre tout droit sortit de ma délirante imagination!  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plû et, si c'est le cas, je continuerais!  
  
C'est court, je sais, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs! Promi!  
  
Bzou! (et excusez moi, je fais beaucoup de fautes de frappe, je trouve! Et je ne les voie pas toutes!)  
  
Bzou! 


	2. Laora, la pirate sans nom

Chapitre deux:  
  
TheCaribbeanPearl... un bâteau encore jamais vu sur les flots...  
  
Le capitaine de ce bâteau était des plus originaux... Tout d'abord, il participait lui aussi aux tâches ménagères et imposait que chacun échange ses tâches et fasse chacune d'entre elles au moins trois fois dans la semaine.  
  
Ensuite, ce capitaine soignait quiconque était blessé sur son navire et prenait le plus grand soin de son équipage.  
  
"Dans la vie, faut compter que sur soit-même: en sa force, son intelligence et sa rapidité. Faut pas compter sur les autres. Quand quelqu'un attaque, les autres se préoccupent d'eux et pas de toi... Alors fait comme eux..." disait toujours le capitaine. Cette phrase était une preuve de plus de l'étrangeté de ce capitaine.  
  
Mais le plus étrange de tout, c'est que ce capitaine était une capitaine... une femme... une pirate...  
  
Elle se nommait Laora. Personne ne connaissait son nom qui restait connu de elle seule...  
  
Et l'équipage du Caribbean Pearl était tout aussi étrange que son capitaine.  
  
Un équipage totalement composé de femmes...  
  
Femmes libres et indépendantes, venues d'elles même sur ce navire...  
  
Navire que Laora avait acheté avec toute sa fortune pour écumer les mers du monde entier. Mais, s'apercevant vite qu'elle ne vivrait jamais hônnetement en tant que femme et ne se ferait jamais respecter en tant que telle, elle s'imposa rapidement dans la piraterie... Son bâtiment était maintenant connu et redouté par tous, même les pirates, dans les mers environnantes de l'Europe.  
  
Mais Laora avait voulu changer d'air et se faire connaître partout...  
  
Elle était arrivée aux Caraïbes, dont le bâteau portait le nom... La perle des Caraïbes... Ou the Caribbean Pearl... Peu importait comment on nommait ce navire, tant qu'on le reconnaissait...  
  
Lara menait son navire d'une douce poigne et chaque personne présente ici accomplissait tout de son plein grès. Jamais un mot au dessus de l'autre, toujours très diplomate... Mais tellement imprévisible! Une vraie tornade dans les combats et un charme ravageur, faisant tomber les hommes comme des mouches...   
  
En parlant d'hommes, chaque femme embarquée à bord proclamait son indépendance et sa soif de liberté, la même rage qui animait chaque fibre de Laora.  
  
Le second de la capitaine était Nanou, une africaine très sympathique, bien que timide et réservée... Un vrai mystère pour le navire mais pas autant mystérieuse que Laora...  
  
Car les matelots embarqués avaient tous remarqué un jour ou l'autre cette longue estafillade qui barrait le dos de leur capitaine... Souvenir d'un passé douloureux, selon les membres de l'équipage... Mais personne n'en savait rien. On ne connaissait ni son nom, ni ses origines mais on lui faisait confiance.  
  
C'était une femme de parole et d'honneur, instruite et qui faisait profiter de son savoir à chaque personne présente autour d'elle. Bravant les flots, écumants les mers... On racontait toutes sortes d'histoires sur elle en Europe... Des histoire que l'équipage savait toutes êtres des mensonges et des calomnies.  
  
Il était bien vrai que leur capitaine avait à son compte nombre d'exploits mais pas aussi rocambolesques et invraisemblables que ceux qui se racontaient entre les vagues de la mer Méditéranée ou de l'océen Atlantique ou encore de la manche...  
  
Le Caribbean Pearl était la terreur principale des français, anglais, esapgnaol, portugais et norvégiens confondus! Et personne n'avait auparavant pensé que l'équipage de ce navire pirate pouvait être un équipage de femmes...  
  
La capitaine Laora était une belle femme de 26 ans qui avait su faire ses preuves dès son plus jeune âge en cambriolant la maison de la plus riche famille d'Angleterre et en réussissant à échapper à toute la garde de Londres en prenant la mer sur le Caribbean Pearl...  
  
Une femme aux cheveux châtains dorés et à la peau tannée par une vie en mer, de nombreuses cicatrices invisibles parcourant tout son corps... Un corps aux formes séduisantes et par lesquelles tous les hommes étaient attirés...  
  
La capitaine du navire venait de se changer, après avoir détroussé un bon quart de la population masculine de port royal de tous ses shillings...  
  
"Nanou! As tu finit?" demanda Laora à son second.  
  
"Oui!" dit la femme noire en terminant de ranger ses vêtements orientaux destinés à charmer les insouciants dans une grand malle ouvragées d'argent terni au fil des ans...  
  
"Moi aussi. Allons compter nos sous!" dit Laora en prenant Nanou par le bras.  
  
La jeune noire se laissa emporter par son amie et capitaine puis l'aida à soulever le sac rempli de leur butin.  
  
Nanou jura: "Bon sang! Par tous les gallions de la flotte espagnole! Ce sac pèse aussi lourd qu'un gradé avec toutes ses médailles!"  
  
"Tu l'as dit!" confirma Laora en souriant "Et c'est peu dire qu'un gradé pèse lourd! Mais c'est plutôt bon signe, non?"  
  
"Pour sûr!" dit Nanou.  
  
"Bon, comme toujours, on garde 50% en réserve et le reste, on le partage entre nous."  
  
"Comme d'hab'!" acquiesa Nanou en commençant à compter.  
  
Après qu'une heure fut passée, les deux femmes séparèrent le butin en plusieurs parts. Chacune d'elle s'empara de la sienne et déposa le reste dans différentes bourses de cuir.  
  
"Belle récolte!" remarqua Laora "452 shillings. On a déjà fait miuex une fois mais c'est largement au dessus de notre petite moyenne de 200 shillings, non?"  
  
"Exact! Bon..." Nanou se leva "Je vais voir si on a besoin d'aide en cuisine. A moins que tu veux que je reste? Je sais que cet endroit est... enfin..."  
  
"Non, vas-y... Il y a beaucoup de souvenirs pour moi ici mais ne t'en fait pas... De toute manière, j'ai passé mon enfance ici, et tous mes souvenirs ne sont pas mauvais, même s'ils le sont en majorité..."  
  
"D'accord." Et Nanou s'en alla.  
  
Laora se retrouva seule avec ses pensées... Elle ne fit rien durant quelques minutes puis se leva et se dirigea avec fougue vers le pont arrière. Vérifiant au passage l'état des voiles, elle cria:  
  
"Donner un peu plus de mou, on va faire route sur Port Nacio!"  
  
Nanou la regarda avec suspicion puis s'abstint de tout commentaire... L'africaine était la seule à connaître vraiment Laora et son passé. Mais elle ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, ni ses origines... Elle savait juste que la vie de Laora n'avait jamais été facile. Son capitaine s'était confiée à elle lorsque, un peu trop sâoule, elle avait tout raconté, pas en détails, mais suffisamment pour mieux la connaître...  
  
Laora avait une idée en tête... et une bonne en plus...  
  
"Port Nacio, tu vas te souvenir longtemps du caribbean Pearl et de son équipage... L'enfant reviens au bercail et je compte bien me faire reconnaître..."  
  
"On va enfin savoir qui tu es?" dit Elisabeth, surnommée, Eli, la vigie.  
  
"Oui, vous allez savoir d'ailleurs... il serait peut-être temps que je vous le dise...Après tant d'années..."  
  
Laora se tue et la vigie attendait une réponse imminente, en vain... Laora se contenta de lui dire "bientôt.", ce qui ne fut une réponse aucunement satisfaisante.  
  
Le soir, lorsque vînt l'heure de distribuer les primes, Laora se permit de prendre la parole.  
  
"Bon, on va à Port Nacio et je vais devoir vous révéler quelques petites choses... Bon, je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails et ne vous décrirai rien mais je suis la fille aînée de la famille du gouverneur de Port Nacio et... ne me demandez pas comment je suis devenue pirate, ça n'a aucune importance. Je suis pirate et je le resterai. Mais l'on va me reconnaître à cause de ceci..."  
  
Elle montra un petit bijoux à son oreille: une boucle d'oreille ouvragée et certainement très chère. Mais la couleur du précieux métal avait terni.  
  
"Il est possible qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas mais sait-on jamais. Je préfère que vous l'appreniez par moi que que de la bouche d'un garde m'ayant aperçu ou d'un autre..."  
  
"Pourquoi ne l'enlèves tu pas?"  
  
"Je ne peux pas, on me l'a carrément soudée à l'oreille et je ne peux pas l'enlever sans m'arracher l'oreille entière. cas fils de putains me l'ont incrustée dans la chair et marquée à jamais."  
  
La femme rousse qui avait posé la question hocha la tête en signe d'assentissement puis Laora reprit la parole:  
  
"Et donc, il y a là-bas un orphelinat. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller le visiter pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelques enfants, filles ou garçons, qui ont soif de liberté, non?"  
  
cette déclaration provoqua une vague d'impatience dans le groupe qui s'éparpilla peu à peu, chacun connaissant parfaitement son rôle et s'acquittant à sa tâche.  
  
Laora, elle, alla dans sa cabine personelle où elle se déshabilla et sombra dans un profond sommeil...  
  
***************  
  
***************  
  
"Capitaine! Navire à babord! Pirate!" dit la vigie en tendant la lunette à son capitaine.  
  
Jack Sparrow s'empara de l'objet et visa sur l'ombre au loin qui se rapprochait de Port Nacio plus vite qu'eux.   
  
"Impossible d'aller plus vite que le Pearl!" pensa le capitaine du dit navire.  
  
"tendez plus les voiles et continuez à surveiller ce navire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant et j'aimerai bien savoir à qui appartient cette petite merveille..."  
  
Le Black Pearl se rapprochait aussi de port Nacio et ainsi, de l'autre navire aussi.  
  
Il fut d'ailleur bientôt assez près pour que Jack puisse y lire le nom gravé en lettre d'or sur la coque en bois verni du navire.  
  
"Le CaribbeanPearl?" s'étonna Sparrow "jamais vu..."  
  
"Un bâteau taillé pour la vitesse et possédant une remarquable robustesse. L'égal du Black Peral, pourrait-on dire si c'était possible" déclara Gibbs en observant le navire qui s'approchait de la côte.  
  
"Bande de requins! regarde les!" grogna le capitaine du Pearl. "Ils prennent une place au port. Ah, et ils ont pensé à enlever la drapeau pirate."  
  
"Un navire français, si j'en crois le drapeau maintenant."  
  
"Un drapeau ne reflète pas la provenance d'un navire. On peut changer le drapeau, mais pas le navire" dit le capitaine en observantle navire d'un oeil connaisseur. "Mais c'est bien un français." conclu Sparrow "regarde, la poupe a une forme bien particulière des français. Les français sont de bons marins. Et regarde, le verre de leurs carreaux de la cabine principale ne sont pas comme les notre et sont décorés de petit sigles. cela est bien des Français! toujours aussi... grotesques!" lâcha Jack.  
  
Le Black Pearl arriva lui aussi au port et s'amarra bientôt à côté du Caribbean Pearl. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des homme sde Sparrow quand ils virent à son bord...  
  
"Des femmes?" s'exclama Gibbs.  
  
"Quoi, vous n'en avez jamais vu?" s'exclama à son tour une belle femme noire.  
  
"Vous!" laissa échapper Jack en reconnaissant l'une des voleuses de Port Royal.  
  
"ouais, moi!" dit la noire "nanou, heureuse de ne pas être sous vos ordres!" dit elle avec un sourire sarcastique.  
  
"Qui est votre capitaine?" demanda jack.  
  
"Vous ne connaissez pas Laora? Normal, on est aux Caraïbes ici... On nous connaît qu'en Europe... Mais bon... LAORA!" cria nanou "Viens voir!"  
  
Une femme, celle-là même qui avait envoûté Jack à Port Royal se montra à son tour. Sauf qu'elle était vêtue, cette fois ci, d'une chemise blanche de lin, quelques plumes savamment éparpillées dans ses cheveux, des plumes d'aigles, ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuir délavé légèrement moulant avec des bottes qui avient dû en voir de belles, dont le haut était recouvert d'une étrange fourure. Du loup peut être... Elle était habillée en homme, comme la majorité de son équipage entièrement féminin. Elle était piercée à l'arcade ainsi qu'aux deux oreilles où pendaient nombre de boucles d'or et d'argent délavées.  
  
"Tient donc!" dit la capitaine en voyant qui elle avait en face d'elle "Vous avez pu échapper à la garde? C'est bien. mais vous voyez, j'avais raison. d'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas trop trainer dans le coin après notre passage. Port Nacio s'en souviendra longtemps!"  
  
Jack ignora la remarque et, toujours à bord de son navire lui dit:  
  
"je suis Jack sparrow mais vous, qui êtes vous?"  
  
"Je suis Laora. Nanou l'a crié tout à l'heure, non?"  
  
"oui, mais Laora comment?"  
  
"Ca, il n'y a que moi qui le sait!" dit malicieusement la capitaine du Caribbean Pearl. "bon, vous m'excuserez mais je dois y retourner. Au plaisir!" dit elle en se tournant et en lui faisant un petit signe de la main alors qu'elle descendait de son navire, le laissant aux soins d'une drôle de bête qui avait un pelage roux rayé de noir et de grand yeux intelligents.  
  
Jack ne préférait pas savoir ce que c'était et se contenta de retourner à ses affaires...  
  
*************  
  
*************  
  
Et voilà! Le chapitre est déjà plus long!  
  
Aurélie: La voilà la suite! En espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le premier chapitre!  
  
Enora de Wesdaigle: coucou toi! Comme on se retrouve?!?! Merci merci merci pour le compliment! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir! Et je suis contente que ma review dans "Malédictioné t'ai donné des idées! C'est cool!   
  
Maxwell16: Un Jack fidèle au film? Cool! Parce que c'est qu'il est dur à cerner le Jack! Il est lunatique à un de ces points! Mais bon, je vais tâcher de continuer sur cette voie! Et merci beaucoup!  
  
Pirates Lover: Merci pour le compliment. Quand à la longueur des chapitres ben... moi j'aime écrire de longs chapitres!  
  
Misao Maxwell: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! Ca fait plaisir! :)  
  
Voilà, je vous dit à très bientôt avec la suite!  
  
Bzou! 


	3. Laora? Mais Catherine? C'est toi?

Chapitre trois:  
  
"Je déteste ces vêtements!" râla Laora "Comment font les femmes de soit disant bonne famille pour supporter toutes ces robes et ces corsets???"  
  
"Elles supportent, faut pas chercher à comprendre!" dit nanou qui souffrait autant qu'elle tandis que naomie serrait les attaches du corset de cette dernière.  
  
Laora essaya tant bien que mal de respirer correctement: en vain! Le corset l'empêchait de prendre tout l'air qu'elle desirait.  
  
"Pathétique" déclara t-elle.  
  
"Bon" dit Naomie "Ca y est, vous êtes toutes les deux habillées."  
  
"Bien!" s'exclama Laora "bon, maintenant, les postes! Naomie et Louisa, vous serrez en faction à l'entrée de l'orphelinat. Céline et Elisabeth, vous nous suivrez discrètement. Fathi et marie, vous ferez venir les enfants sur le bâteau en cas de problèmes."  
  
Toutes acquiésèrent et Laora et Nanou se dirigèrent vers le grand édifice à l'allure austère.  
  
De loin, Jack observait leur petit manège, se demandant bien ce qu'elles comptaient faire.  
  
Il les vit entrer puis... Quelques minutes plus tard ressortir. Elles partaient aussi vite que le leur permettaient leurs longues robes.  
  
Après qu'elles aient disparu, des cris se firent entendre dans l'orphelinat.  
  
"Les jumeaux se sont échappés! Les jumeaux Wilson ne sont plus là!!!"  
  
Jack vit nettement deux femmes emmener deux ados en courant vers le port: une fille et un garçon d'environ 17 ans.  
  
Jack les suivit discrètement et arriva enfin au bâteau et...  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, si vous désirez savoir quelque chose, venez demander, ne nous espionnez pas!" dit une voix féminine.  
  
Le dénommé Jack se retourna pour faire face à une Laora en robe souriante.  
  
"ca vous va très bien, tout ça!" dit-il.  
  
"Peut être mais ça ne me plaît pas! Allez, montez!" dit-elle en lui montrant la paserelle du navire.  
  
Laora dépassa le capitaine du Black Pearl pour aller se changer et revient quelques minutes plus tard habillée d'une manière beaucoup plus masculine, mais tout de même agréable à regarder pour Jack qui savait aprécier la beauté des femmes, et il ne se gênait pas pour décortiquer du regard chacune d'entre elles.  
  
"Vous allez les user à force de les regarder comme ça!" lui dit l'un des jumeaux Wilson en rigolant, ce qui lui valu un haussement de sourcil de la part de l'homme, pas plus embarassé que ça.  
  
"Elles sont belles, il faut bien en profiter, non?" dit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.  
  
"Vous êtes..."  
  
"Un pirate, trésor!"  
  
"Non, vous êtes répugnant!"  
  
Jack se contenta de lui sourire puis s'adresse au capitaine du Caribbean Pearl:  
  
"Laora, qu'avez vous fait?"  
  
"J'ai proposé aux enfants de nous accompagner et ces deux là ont accepté! Voilà tout!"  
  
"Vous avez trop bon coeur pour une pirate!"  
  
"Et vous un trop gros faible pour les femmes, Sparrow!" répliqua t-elle d'un ton cinglant.  
  
"Si peu!..."  
  
"Mais bien sûr!"  
  
Laora s'activa sur le bateau, donnant des ordres de-ci, de-là puis en revînt à Jack.  
  
"Pourquoi restez vous sur mon bâtiment?"  
  
"Parce que je le veux, trésor!" Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais qui tomba en décrépitude devant l'air glacial de la pirate.  
  
"Monsieur Sparrow, si vous êtes venu sur ce bateau dans le but d'avoir de la compagnie pour cette nuit, je croit que c'est loupé!" dit nanou en le prenant par le bras et en le déposant à quai.  
  
Jack Sparrow ne put qu'aprouver le raisonnement des demoiselles et s'inclina devant leur perspicacité.  
  
"Venant de vous, il ne faut pas être très perspicace pour le deviner!" dit d'un ton plus glacial que le pôle sud la capitaine du Carribbean Pearl. Puis, lui tournant le dos elle déclara qu'ils resteraient ici jusqu'à ce que son 'cher père' la repère.  
  
Elle voulait qu'il la voit, qu'il sache qui elle était devenue. Elle voulait que sa mère, qui lui avait intimé de partir jadis, voit qu'elle avait réussit ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire.  
  
Sa mère, battue et violée par des dizaines d'hommes quand son père invitait des 'amis' chez lui. Car son père était un contrebandier et cette île était sous sa coupe. On ignorait ses activités délictueuses car il payait pour être ignoré. Et Laora, enfant, avait subit ce genre de traitement mais... en contrepartie, cela lui avait apprit le méfiance et lui avait formé une sorte de carapace, de barrage.  
  
Laora mit son grand chapeau à larges bords qui lui couvrait une partie du visage puis descendit du navire et se dirigea vesr la taverne la plus proche...  
  
Jack la suivit mais ne chercha pas à la pister. Il voulait simplement boire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
  
************  
  
************  
  
A l'intérieur regnait une ambiance plutôt... joyeuse.  
  
L'air empestait l'alcool et la sueur. De nombreuses femmes servaient les hommes et se faisaient souvent toucher un peu trop intimement pour être vraiment respectées.  
  
D'ailleurs, Laora comptait faire très vite car elle détestait qu'on lui mette des mains. Que ce soit aux seins, aux fesses ou ailleurs.  
  
Les femmes n'étaient pas des objets.  
  
Heureusement pour elle, cela ne lui arriva pas et elle trouva une table à l'écart. Une serveuse d'à peu près son âge vînt la voir.  
  
"Ce sera quoi pour vous?"  
  
"Du rhum. Une bouteille pour 1.50shillings."  
  
"Okay, envoyez la monnaie!"  
  
Le serveuse prit l'argent et retourna vers le comptoir pour finalement revenir avec la bouteille.  
  
Bouteille que Laora débouchonna pour boire au goulot une bonne liche d'alcool bien fort.  
  
Elle sentit le liquide couler le long de sa trachée et lui brûler les entrailles. Puis elle le refit une fois, deux fois, trois fois, six fois! Avant de s'apercevoir que la bouteille était vide.  
  
"Bah... j'ai finit ma bouteille."  
  
"Je peux vous en payer une, ma toute douce!" lui sussura une voix à son oreille.  
  
Un homme, un con, un de plus.  
  
"Je bois peut être mais je ne suis pas saoûle, pas assez pour supporter ce genre de discours! Et veuillez retirer vos mains de ma taille!"  
  
En effet, l'homme avait entouré sa taille et la serrait contre lui. Mais il ne lâcha pas prise et, au contraire, ressera son étreinte.  
  
"Oh la, petite dame! Tu es sur l'île du gouverneur Wilkinson et je suis l'un de ses sous-officiers, donc, tu vas venir avec moi dans une chambre et t'allonger gentiment ou je te promet que tu ne verras pas le soleil se lever."  
  
Jack regardait la scène de loin, une bouteille de rhum pleine à la main, une autre finie à ses pieds.  
  
Laora sortit une dague de sa ceinture et la pointa sur la gorge de l'homme qui avait appuyé sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
"Je n'aimerai pas salir ma chemise et souiller ma peau de votre sang" elle appuya sur la dague "Alors lâchez moi!"  
  
Négligeamment, l'homme tordit le poignet de Laora et la dague tomba à terre. Il commença alors à l'embrasser dans le cou et à descendre vers sa poitrine. ce qui ne fut pas au goût de la jeune femme.  
  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'homme se retrouva dans un grand fracas par terre,les quatre fers en l'air.  
  
Tout le bar se désinterressa momentanément de ses occupations. rares étaient les batailles dans cette taverne car peu de pirates y venaient et la majorité d'entre eux étaient arrêtés.  
  
"Espèce de petite putain!" dit le sous-officier en se relevant et en dégainant son épée.  
  
Tout le monde se désinterressa définitivement de ses occupations si bien que l'un des hommes était en train de vider une bouteille à 4shillings sur le sol sans s'en rendre compte. Laora lui fit signe de relever la bouteille, ce qu'il fit, bien sûr.  
  
"Tu te crois maligne petite putain, mais tu vas payer!"  
  
"J'en tremble d'avance!" dit elle avec un sourire narquois.  
  
"Petite putain"  
  
"Vous ne connaissez pas d'autre insulte? Car moi, j'en aurai plein à servir à votre sujet!"  
  
"Salope! Espèce de..."  
  
L'homme s'avança et plaça la pointe de son épée sous la gorge de la pirate qui ne s'en offusqua pas et garda son sang froid et son calme olympien.  
  
"Bon,je suis bonne joueuse. Vous gagnez, je vous paye à boire, je gagne, vous me payer à boire! Le pari est équitable non?"  
  
L'homme, poussé à bout, attaqua et voulut lui trancher la gorge mais Laora fut plus rapide et décocha un coup de pied sur la garde de l'épée; épée qui valsa dans les airs pour se planter à la verticale dans une table.  
  
"mais je vous en prie" dit laora pendant que le sous-officier prenait l'épée d'un de ses soldats qui se sâoulaient dans le bar.  
  
Et l'homme enchaîna feintes sur feintes, attaques sur attaques que Laora esquivait sans cesse, sans laisser paraître une quelconque fatigue. Plus une grande lassitude.  
  
"C'est mou tout ça! Laissez moi vous montrer!"   
  
Sur ce, elle dégaina l'épée de Jack en lui glissant un "je vous la rendrai" et attaqua directement.  
  
"Voyons le jeu de jambes!" dit elle. Elle testa le sous-officier. ce ne fut pas sans rapeller à Jack une certaine scène qui le fit sourire.  
  
Le gradé avait du mal à suivre la cadence.  
  
Soudain, Laora recula et lui dit:  
  
"Mouais, c'est pas trop ça."  
  
L'homme attaqua et empala son chapeau.  
  
"Je le retient sur votre compte!" dit la pirate.  
  
La rage du sous-officier décupla et un combat assez comique s'en suivit.  
  
Laora monta sur une table, reculant toujours, cédant la moindre parcelle de terrain. Bientôt, elle se retrouva addossée au mur. Mais c'est avec facilité qu'elle désarma son adversaire.  
  
"Manque d'entraînement!" conclue t-elle en menaçant l'homme de son arme.  
  
Soudain, la garde, allertée par l'un des soldats pénétra dans la taverne et laora se retrouva entourée par une dizaine d'homme, des armes à feu braquées sur elle.  
  
"Permettez?"  
  
Elle envoya son épée à Jack qui la ratrappa au vol et la rengaina.  
  
Un homme vînt à la rencontre de Laora.  
  
ce n'était autre que...  
  
"Gouverneur Wilkinson, cette femme m'a provoqué en duel et a usé de..."  
  
"Gouverneur Wilkinson, quel plaisir de vous revoir! cela fait tant d'années!" dit Laora en feignant la joie.  
  
"Excusez moi, mais je ne crois pas vous connaître!"  
  
"En êtes vous bien sûr?"  
  
Elle désigna son oreille en soulevant les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient sa tempe.  
  
"Oh Mon Dieu!" dit le gouverneur "Catherine? C'est toi?"  
  
"Catherine? hum... C'est comme ça que l'on m'apellait avant, ici. Mais maintenant je suis Laora, la pirate, ni plus, ni moins!" Elle s'inclina faussement.  
  
"Et j'espère ne jamais vous servir!" ajouta t-elle.  
  
"Comment... comment..."  
  
"Gouverneur, Catherine votre... fille? Disparue depuis maintenant 10 ans?"  
  
"Quelle perspicacité! Bravo!" Laora applaudit d'un air ironique.  
  
"Il suffit! Tais toi!"  
  
"Non, je ne me tairais pas! Je veux que tout le monde sache à quel point tu es un être répugnant, donnant sa femme à des bandits le soir, qui la battent et la violent!"  
  
Il y eu un long silence dans le bar.  
  
"Vous n'allez pas croire ces abbérations!" dit le gouverneur, visiblement nerveux.  
  
"..."  
  
"Emmenez la!"  
  
"Non!"  
  
"Catherine, tu vas venir ou..."  
  
"Je suis Laora! Pas catherine! Je ne suis plus la petite fille de 10 ans que l'on battait au fond d'une cave!"  
  
"TU VAS TE TAIRE????" Le gouverneur lui postillona au visage si bien qu'elle se passa la main dessus et, avec un grand sourire ironique, essuya la salive qui recouvrait ses mains sur le veston de Wilkinson.  
  
Le gouverneur devînt, rouge, plus rouge encore que son veston pourpre et fit un signe de la main. Les soldats s'emparèrent de la pirate.  
  
Pirate qui décocha trois coups de pieds consécutifs aux trois gardes avant de sauter sur la table la plus proche et de courrir vers la porte du bar.  
  
"Attends toi à souffrir! Un jour ou l'autre!"  
  
Et sur ce, elle repartit dans la rue tandis que le garde restant à peu près bien remettait ses semblables sur pieds, un peu sonnés.  
  
Tout le monde regardait fixement le gouverneur Wilkinson: en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Laora avait exterminé à tout jamais la réputation qu'il s'était forgé tout au long de ces dernières années...  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
Et voilà! Un chapitre de plus! mais vou allez vous demander: pourquoi fait elle réellement cela? Elle n'est pas venue à port Nacio que pour cela, non? Héhéhé! Un semblant de réponse au prochain chapitre!  
  
En attendant, les réponses aux nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur!:  
  
Phantme: la voilà la suite! Mais elle n'apporte pas beaucoup de réponses! cela viendra au fil de l'histoire sinon.... il n'y aurait pas d'histoire dans le cas contraire! lol  
  
Tiny: Mais non tu n'es pas 'no where'! lol! j'adore cette expression! C'est québecquois, non? désolée d'avance si je dit une bêtise! Lol sinon, pour le truc des bottes, c'est super simple! c'est juste que, elle a des botines noires en cuir et sur le haut des bottes, il y a de la fourrure de loup. En fait, la conclusion à retenir dans ça, c'est qu'elle a beaucoup vécu. Autant en mer que sur la terre! Car s'il y avaitd es loups en mer et bien... ouh la la! c'est moi qui suis No where là! lol  
  
Moon Cat 22: Merci de l'avoir lue! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant que le début! Sinon, ben... Laora, c'est un nom qui claque? excuse mon ignorance mais je ne sais pas si cette expression est positive ou pas! lol Sinon, ben, Laora et jack n'ont pas finit de se défier et ça ne fait que commencer! Pour le moment, les défis sont 'inconscients' mais le conscient ne saurait tarder! lol! Il va y avoir du sport! Juré!  
  
Guilderinette: Ouf! Encore une qui me dit que Jack est pareille que dans le film! Et moi je dit Ouf car il est dur à cerner le Jack! Un brin collant, pervers et joyeux! Très courageux, parfois irréfléchi mais toujours drôle! Et surtout assez manipulateur! mais on l'adore! (enfin, je l'adore mdr je sais pas si c'est ton cas!) Enfin, tant mieux que ma fic te plaise car, si pour toi c'est la première fic POTC que tu lis, moi c'est la première que j'écrit dans cette section! Le reste du temps, je suis dans Harry potter! Bzou!  
  
Cybel: coucou toi! Contente que tu aimes ma fic! Surtout que moi j'adore les tiennes (là tu n'as pas signé mais j'ai lu une fic de toi que j'adore! dans HP)! Enfin, voilà la suite, même si elle a mit un peu de temps! Et oui, oui, on a pas finit d'en apprendre sur Laora!  
  
misao maxwell: Kikoo! Voilà la suite! Et merci de me souhaiter bonne chance! lol! car j'en ai besoin car j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire! Merci! Bzou!  
  
Pirates Lover: Waouh!!! J'ADORE TA FIC! 2 folles en cavale et la suite! c trop délirant! full délirant! comme tu dis lol! Merci d'aimer la mienne autant que j'aime la tienne! Bzou!  
  
Jo_Hp5: oui, oui, je me grouille! lol et pour la fic et pour le site! lol! Merci du conseil! Je vais le suivre! Bzou!  
  
Et voilà! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews! je n'en attends que d'autres lol! Même si ce n'est pas obligé! Lol!  
  
Bzou! 


	4. Une image de la mort, de la vie

Chapitre 4:  
  
Laora était sortie en courant de la taverne dont elle n'avait pas même retenu le nom et courait à perdre haleine dans les rues de port Nacio.  
  
La rue du perroquet qui louche à droite. Troisième porte. Passer les quelques rues qui restent et entrer dans un parc. Débouchér sur une grande place avec un palmier immense au milieu. Des riches personnes s'y pavanent en minaudant de leur voie qui sonent faux, encore plus qu'un faux shilling.  
  
Laora en entrant dans cette place trouble la quiétude qui y réganait et la traverse en courant, sous les huées et les protestations des nobles qui se trouvent sur son chemin.  
  
Déjà, elle entend la porte qui s'ouvre derrière elle, par laquelle elle était passée quelques instants plus tôt, et alors, elle accélère l'allure.  
  
Ses poursuivants vont pour la rattraper mais elle est plus minde et rapide et se faufile habillement parmis les dédalles de couloirs de la maison de Wilkinson, le gouverneur.  
  
Le système de sécurité n'a pas changé. Elle sort un couteau et ouvre habillement la serrure qui maintient fermée un coffre fort.  
  
A l'intérieur, des bijoux et des billets. Elle laisse les bijoux de sa mère en place et ne prend que l'argent. Elle sort, sans rien refermer derrière elle, les poches pleines de shillings et de billets qui sentent bon la richesse.  
  
Et soudain...  
  
Un coup de feu...  
  
Un froid intense, extrême, naissant à l'épaule droite. Laora a posé sa main sur cette épaule. Elle la soulève et regarde.  
  
Un trou, sous la clavicule la traverse de part en part. Le sang, qui coule en glouglous réguliers comme une marmite de confiture de fraises en train de boullir et de se faire.  
  
Cette odeur de confiture... Elle lui revient.  
  
C'est ça mourrir?  
  
Laora se le demande.  
  
Le froid l'envahi et elle se sent partir.  
  
Soudain, une ombre passe devant elle et vient éteindre cette lumière si accueuillante qu'était celle du paradis.   
  
La mort ne la prendra pas. Pas aujourd'hui, pas encore.  
  
Son équipage a besoin d'elle. Et même si elle a envie de mourrir, il faut qu'elle reste en vie. Alors elle lutte pour revigorer le peu de vie qui reste en elle.  
  
La blessure a touché l'un des nerfs fragiles de l'organisme et elle se sent vacillante en se relevant. Elle s'écroule sur le sol, contre le mur, laissant derrière elle une trace rouge pourpre sur la belle tapisserie d'Orient.  
  
Une ombre au soleil d'orient. Une tache de sang dans un havre de vie. La mort qui vient dans l'éternité. L'univers contenu dans une boîte à chaussures...  
  
Elle sent qu'on la soulève et respire l'odeur d'un homme. Elle sent vaguement des cheveux lui chatouiller le visage pendant que celui qui la tient fermement dans ses bras court pour leur survie.  
  
Le sang la quitte. La vie aussi.  
  
"Allez laora. Vous n'allez pas me faire cela! Pas vous! Vous n'allez pas mourrir aujourd'hui!" dit la voix de l'homme qui la tient entre ses bras.  
  
C'est Jack, elle l'a reconnu. Elle se surprend à se serrer un peu plus contre son torse. Elle entends crisser le sable de la plage sous ses pas.  
  
Puis, elle entend le martèlement des pas des marins sur le quai. On la monte sur un bâteau. Il y a des cris de stupeur, d'horreur.  
  
Son regard se brouille. Elle entend la voix lointaine de Nanou qui lui somme de rester éveillée.  
  
Son regard se brouille encore plus.  
  
Et c'est le noir...  
  
******************  
  
******************  
  
Laora se réveille en sueur. Ses cheveux sont collés à son front. Ce rêve et encore ce rêve. Pourtant en sortant de la taverne, elle ne s'était pas dirigée vers la maison du gouverneur et était partie directement vers son bâtiment pour mettre les voiles rapidement, ce qu'elle avait fait.  
  
Elle sortie de la cabine et ressera ses bras autour d'elle en sentant le vent froid pénétrant qui balayait le pont.  
  
Elle s'appuya à la rambarde et plongea son regard dans les profondeur de l'eau, sondant cette masse insondable... et si attirante.  
  
prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle revînt dans sa cabine et ouvrit une malle dont elle seule avait la clef. Elle la mit dans la serrure et le tourna vers la gauche.  
  
Un déclic s'en suivit et elle l'ouvrit en grand.  
  
A l'intérieur, un arc d'une étrange facture y était entreposé ainsi qu'un carquois de flèches colorées, tout aussi étranges.  
  
Elle sortit sur le pont et s'amusa à viser le mat central, le tout dans la nuit. Seule quelques femmes étaient présentes ici et s'occupaient plus de diriger le bâteau que d'elle.  
  
Elle avait eu cet arc lorsqu'elle avait rencontré, lors de sa fugue, des indiens! Un peuple qui avait échappé à la folie meurtrière des Européens qui avaient envahi le continent.  
  
Ils lui avaient apprit à se battre et lui avaient donné l'envie de se rebeller, d'être différente.  
  
Elle s'était forgé une image de femme rebelle et splendide, attirante, très même mais qui ne se laissait aucunement faire par les hommes et prenait un malin plaisir à les mener par le bout du nez.  
  
"La faiblesse des hommes, ce sont les femmes."  
  
Un principe de plus.  
  
A la suite de son rêve, laora repensa à Jack Sparrow. Un homme bizarre et intriguant. Etrangement, cela lui plaisait de 'jouer' avec lui. Une sorte de pari silencieux. Mais quel était le lot final de ce pari?...  
  
Une question inconsciente consciement... Dur dur à comprendre mais compréhensible...   
  
Laora secoua la tête. Elle était encore partie dans une de ses longues discussions avec elle même, tout cela était trop philosophique pour elle.  
  
"Mon côté aristocratique certainement" se dit-elle.  
  
Au loin, le soleil se levait. Laora regarda à l'Est et contempla le plus beau des spectacles du monde: un lever de soleil.  
  
C'était magnifique.  
  
Une douce chaleur se répendait sur tout son corps et la réchauffait petit à petit. En même temps, un tableaux merveilleux se peignait devant elle: le jaune, l'orange, le rose et le rouge se mélangeaient en un arc en ciel de beauté, comme un tourbillon d'étincelles de couleurs, explosants en mille et unes étoiles pour mieux vous plaire...  
  
Elle resta là jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit complètement levé et, dans sa contemplation, elle aperçu une voile au loin.  
  
"Naomie!" cria t-elle à la vigie "quelle est cette voile au loin?"  
  
La dite Naomie prie la longue vue et tendie le cou pour mieux voir.  
  
"Pirate! mon cap'tain! Et... Je crois que c'est le navire corsaire espagnol "del compañero". Ils viennent droit vers nous. Je pense qu'on devrait se préparer à une attaque frontale."  
  
"pas le temps de faire mumuse avec eux! On file droit vers le Nord ouest, sur l'île de la tortue! On va se ravitailler. Si on s'arrête pour la bataille, on aura pas assez de vivre pour y parvenir. Ils en auront détruit au moins la moitié..."  
  
Soudain la vigie se tourna vers l'Ouest et dit:  
  
"Voile à babord aussi cap'tain!"  
  
Laora se tourna vers babord et vit, en effet, un point noir se profiler au loin.  
  
"il est encore trop loin pour que je puisse définir avec exactitude son drapeau mais c'est un drapeau noir. Peut être pirate. Ou alors c'est un drapeau d'un pays colonisateur. je ne sais pas." dit Naomie.  
  
Laora acquiesa et maugréa: "ils vont nous prendre à revers et on va être attaquées des deux côtés! Le bâteau est rapide mais pas assez pour fuir ces deux là. Où que l'on aille, l'un des deux nous bloquera toute sortie! préparez vous au combat!" cria t-elle.  
  
Le message passa partout et c'est avec inquiétude que les jumeaux Wilson vînrent à sa rencontre.  
  
"mamzelle Laora." dit le garçon "On ne sait pas se battre nous deux! Comment qu'on va faire si on nous attaque?"  
  
Laora les regarda avec tendresse avant de dire: "allez dans ma cabine et n'en ressortez plus. Si la bataille tourne mal, prenez une barque et sauvez vous. Allez pendant trois jours vers le Nord Ouest et vous atteindrez tortuga."  
  
Les jumeaux appliquèrent toutes ces consignes à la lettre.  
  
Laora entra dans sa cabine et remplit son carquois de flèche en passant son arc en bandouillère puis mit une dague dans sa botte droite ainsi que son mousquet et son épée pendues à sa ceinture.  
  
C'est ainsi armée qu'elle ressortie et qu'elle s'aperçut que les deux bâtiments ennmis s'étaient rapprochés. Naomie, la vigie, pu enfin voir quels étaient les noms et les drapeaux des bâteaux.  
  
"Deux bâteaux pirates, cap'tain! le... attendez je lis... le requin d'argent et l'enfer des sept mers!"  
  
laora hocha de la tête puis dit: "Les deux navires principaux de la flotte del compañero. Si on a les deux sur le dos, on va avoir du mal. Mais avec ruse et rapidité, précision et courage, on devrait pouvoir y arriver."  
  
une idée germa dans sa tête, ou tout du moins comença à germer.  
  
"Beth!" cria la capitaine à la femme qui tenait la barre "droit sur le requin d'argent! c'est le plus petit! Logiquement, il devrait avoir moins d'homme! On va les prendre un par un! lui d'abord, l'enfer des sept mers ensuite!"  
  
Ayant comprit la manoeuvre, Beth vira de bord et filla droit sur le requin d'argent, à pleine vitesse.  
  
Laora dit à beth de lui laisser la barre et cria: "cachez vous toutes dans la calle et partout! je vais leur faire bon accueil! Et tâchez de ne pas vous faire remarquer. A mon signal habituel, vous sortez et vous les prenez par surprise! rapide et efficace. Discret."  
  
"et pour le second bâteau?"  
  
Question inutile. La pirate qui l'avait posé connaissait la réponse mais voulait s'en assurer.  
  
"On improvisera, comme d'hab'!" termina Laora "Et maintenant, exécution!"  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes, au nombre de 152 sur le caribbean pearl, s'entassèrent silencieusement dans la calle et dans la cabine de la capitaine.  
  
Le requin d'argent se rapprochait et on pouvait voir les pirates sanguinaires, armés jusqu'aux dents, se tenir sur le bastingage, impatient de combattre.  
  
mais quand ils virent Laora, ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire gutural.  
  
se fouttant royalement d'eux, la pirate prit nochallemment une bouteille de rhum et en vida la moitié cul sec, entraînant les huées de l'équipage adverse.  
  
puis, d'une démarche mal assurée, elle immobilisa son navire et le 'gara' à côté du requin d'argent.  
  
tranquillement, finissant sa bouteille de rhum comme si de rien n'était, elle regarda les pirates prendre d'assaut son bâtiment avec un sourire goguenard.  
  
Surpris de si peu de réaction, les pirates s'occupèrent d'elle en tout premier lieu, comme prévu.  
  
"La faiblesse des hommes, c'est les femmes..." pensa Laora en souriant de plus belle mais en rajoutant un petit air coquin à son regard.  
  
L'un de spirates s'approcha d'elle pour la 'tâter' un peu mais sa main fut interceptée à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine par la poigne de fer du capitaine. Un sous-officier del compañero qui ne la connaissait pas encore.  
  
"Il va apprendre à me connaître... et à ma redouter..." pensa laora avec un sourire carnassier qu'ele remplaça bien vite par un air émeché.  
  
"Et dire que el compañero nous disait que ce navire était dangereux!" s'exclama t-il.  
  
laora se remémora bien le signal et commença à 'jouer' avec le capitaine.  
  
"vous en voulez?" elle tendit le fond de bouteille à l'homme qui sourit et détourna l'offre en se penchant un peu plus vers elle, sous les regards attentifs et avides d'envie et de désir des autres pirates.  
  
"Ce n'est pas ça que je veux." dit il "Le rhum sera pour eux." Il désigna son équipage du doigt. "Mais vous..."  
  
laora se releva et but ce qui restait de sa bouteille.  
  
"mon vieux, laisse moi terminer ma bouteille et puis ensuite, je te promet... pleins de choses!" dit elle en zizaguant autour de lui et en brouillant son regard.  
  
Avec un air mutin qui en disait long elle s'approcha de l'homme et se trémoussa un peu en se penchant à son oreille, offrant une vue plongeante sur sa chemise décolettée.  
  
"Pleins de choses..."  
  
L'homme sourit puis laora ajouta:  
  
"ET C'EST PARTIT!"  
  
Soudain, tout s'anima. Elle prit la bouteille et la fracassa contre le crâne de l'homme qui était occupé à loucher sur sa poitrine tout en sortant son mousquet dont elle tire un coup, tuant un proche pirate.  
  
A l'instant même, les quelques 150 femmes pirates présentes sur le bâteau sortirent et attaquèrent.  
  
Laora attaquait, parait et tournoyait avec une agilité innégalable. Son jeu de jambe était parfait et sa rapidité imbattable. seule sa force lui causait quelques meus problèmes mais était compensée par son immense dose de ruse.  
  
S'arrêtant quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, elle n'eu pas le temps de prendre plus d'une bouffée d'air qu'une bouche pestilentielle se plaqua sur la sienne et qu'une langue s'introduisit dans sa bouche, explorant son palet, alors que des mains plus qu'audacieuses étaient déjà passées sous sa chemise et se promenaient sur sa poitrine.  
  
Laora ne fit ni une ni deux puis dégaina son épée et embrocha le pirate au bout.  
  
Elle sortit l'épée du corps maintenant mort et ne fit même pas attention au visage de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer, un autre pirate l'attaquant déjà.  
  
Elle vit que, sur le pont avant, 10 des membres de son équipages étaient en nombre inférieur, face à une trentaine de pirates mal-léchés.  
  
N'écoutant que son courage (et son inconscience), la capitaine du Caribbean Pearl monta sur les grééments et, arrivé à une hauteur convenable pour un saut de l'ange, rechargea son mousquet et tira une balle, tuant l'un des pirates adversaires. Ensuite, elle prit son arc et tira trois flèches d'un coup, tuant alors 2 pirates embrochés l'un dans l'autre, tous deux empallés de trois flèches.  
  
Mais quand elle vit qu'on l'avait repéré et que des coups de feu se dirigeaient vers elle, elle rangea son arc et sauta dans le tas, assomant quelques pirates et en embrochant d'autres au passage.  
  
La bataille dura encore puis se termina dans des hurlements de joie. mais pas le temps de rêvasser.  
  
La moitié de l'équipage mené par Nanou monta sur le requin d'argent et s'occupa de lever l'ancre tandis que l'autre moitié, avec laora à leur tête, s'occupa d'en faire de même avec le Caribbean pearl.  
  
"Il faut faire vite."  
  
Déjà, on pouvait voir le nom de l'enfer des sept mers gravé sur sa coque tellement le bâtiment ennemi était proche.  
  
Le requin d'argent, maintenant aux mains bienveillantes de l'équipage du caribbean pearl, et ce dernier s'en allèrent donc au nez et à la barbe del compañero, qui devait très certainement être en colère à l'heure qu'il était...  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Et voilà! Un chapitre de plus!  
  
Bon, on ne voit pas trop notre jacky-pooh mais bientôt héhéhé.  
  
Sinon, la suite ne sera pas pour bientôt vu que samedi je pars en vacances au ski pendant une semaine et donc voilà. La suite sera pour dans environ deux semaines! Mais la suite sera là!  
  
Et aussi: pourquoi Laora rêve t-elle de cela? qu'est ce que cela signifie? Une prémonition? Un simple cauchemard? Tout est possible avec beaucoup d'imagination. Il suffit d'y croire et tout peut arriver!  
  
Et maintenant les R&R!  
  
Encore merci à tous et à toutes!  
  
Philippe Gryffondor: Salut toi! Merci d'aimer cette fic! C'est fait pour Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plut que les autres! Bzou!  
  
Bouillote: Kikooooo! Loooool! Moi aussi jack et laora me font trop marrer! Et pour sûr, ils vont continuer de se chamailler! crois moi, ce n'est pas finit et... oooops! je n'en dit pas plus héhéhé! Et puis c cool que tu trouves cette fic réaliste car je me donne du mal! je fais des recherches et tout et tout!!! Et... c'est osé d'aborder des sujets pareils? OUI!!!! HUHUHU! Mais je suis comme ça! j'aborde toujours ce que les autres ne veulent pas aborder! le féminisme à cette époque, c'est vrai que c'est osé mdr. J'espère que ça t'a plut! bzou!  
  
Guilderinette: Helloooooo! Cool! Jack sparrow est bien pareil que dans le film encore! ouff! Parce que OUI il est TRES dur à cerner! très lunatique le jack! Et puis, le pourquoi Laora est allée à Port Nacio vraiment n'a pas encore été révélé et je sais que ça peut paraître louche mais c'est fait pour héhéhé! Et puis, ta signature... mdr je cite: "bec de raisin sec" mdrr xpdrr c'était tellement innatendu comme expression que ... ben mdr quoi! Bzou!  
  
Moon cat 22: Saluuut!!!Les jumeaux auront peut être un rôle pour la suite lol je ne révèle rien mdr! et une course entre les deux bâteaux??? je ne répondrais pas car jack et laora ne vont faire que se chamailler alors tu penses bien que... hum... je crois que j'en ai un peu trop dit là mdr: :D ptdr Merci d'aimer! Bzou!  
  
Phantme: la suite est là! Elle n'est pas arrivée très vite mais elle est là! Bzou!  
  
Cybel: Excuse moi! Lol oui je t'ai confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre mdr. en fait le pseudo m'a fait tilt dans la tête et come j'était dans une fic HP en ce moment là ben j'ai mélangé lol. Et j'ai lu ta fic du loup gris. je crois même avoir reviewé. faudra que j'ailles vérifier ça lol et que j'y remédie si ce n'est pas le cas! Bzou!  
  
Pirates Lover: Ouiiii! Je suis happy!!!!! Et j'adore tes conneries mdr. la suite est là!!! bzou!  
  
misao maxwell: Merci d'aimer! ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça! Voilà la suite! et encore la suite bientôt! Bzou!  
  
Bzou à tous et à toutes! 


	5. Le pari

Chapitre 5:  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
"On va faire route sur Tortuga et vendre ce rafiot de Requin d'argent. L'équipage n'est pas assez nombreux pour diriger 2 navires."  
  
Telles avaient été les paroles de Laora après la prise du deuxième bâtiment qu'elle dirigeait maintenant.  
  
"Combien comptes tu le vendre?" demanda le jumeau Wilson.  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Les enchères montent vite à Tortuga. On commencera à 2500 shillings puis ça montera. Je suis sûre que nombre de pirates seront intéréssés! C'est pas tous les jours qu'un des navires del compañero est à vendre! Et surtout que des femmes l'ont battu!"  
  
"J'aimerai être comme vous!" dit la jumelle Wilson.  
  
"C'est possible! Mais au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous demander avec tout cela! Il faut dire que j'ai tendance à agir et à parler ensuite. Quels sont vos noms?"  
  
"moi c'est Dracus et elle Eléonore!"  
  
"ce sont des noms trop nobles! Royaux même! Vous allez vous faire remarquer. Prenons plutôt Dray et Ellana! Ce sera mieux! si vous voulez devenir des pirates dignes de ce nom!"  
  
Les deux jumeaux lancèrent un cri de joie puis Laora les emmena dans sa cabine pour leur passer des vêtements plus résistants à la vie en mer et elle vit avec ravissement que les deux enfants avaient une constitution qui feraient d'eux de bons duellistes.  
  
Elle leur tendit par la même occasion une épée d'étrange facture à chacun d'eux.  
  
"ce sont des sabres, très efficaces et extrêment légers! Parfaits pour vous deux! Je vais vous apprendre à combattre dès que j'aurais vu les blessées. Au fait Dray! Tu es le seul homme à bord alors... pas répliques machistes! je suis tempérées mais certaines ici le prendraient très mal et tu ne ferait pas long feu!"  
  
Le jeune homme de 17 ans déglutit difficilement puis ils accompagnèrent Laora sur le pont arrière où l'on soignait les blessées.  
  
Naomie, la vigie était blessée gravement. Laora savait qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit et s'appliqua à réduire la douleur pour lui octroyer une mort sans souffrances.  
  
"t'inquiète laora! j'ai eu une vie courte mais remplie d'aventure et de liberté! Continue ce que tu fais! C'est la meilleure des choses qu'il y ai sur cette fichue planète! Et fait moi plaisir.." Naomie lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Ce que Laora fit. la vigie lui murmura: "Et montre à cette fripouille de Sparrow qui tu es!"  
  
Laora lui sourit puis épongea le front plein de sueur de son amie avant de changer la compresse sur la blessure béante.  
  
La capitaine se leva puis fit signe aux jumeaux de venir avec elle.  
  
"Bon! Alors mettez vous en face de moi! Et attaquez moi comme vous le sentez!"  
  
D'abord surpris, Dray et Ellana hésitèrent mais obtenpérèrent bien vite quand eli, la seconde vigie du Carribbean pearl leur fit signe de lui faire confiance.  
  
Ellana attaqua la première mais son épée, à peine avait elle effleurée celle de la pirate, s'envola dans les airs pour mieux tomber au sol dans un bruit cinglant.  
  
"Si tu tiens ton épée trop fort, elle se rebelle et sort de ta main. par contre..."  
  
Dray attaqua à son tour, essayant de suivre son conseil mais son épée tomba au sol pour lui aussi.  
  
"par contre si tu ne la tiens pas assez fort, il est normal qu'elle tombe d'elle même au premier choc! Il faut trouver le juste milieu! réessayez!"  
  
Au bout de quelques essais, les deux jumeaux parvînrent à des résultats plus que convaincants et Laora se dit qu'elle pouvait passer à l'étape suivante.  
  
"Maintenant, le jeu de jambes est très important! Il vous faut un pas léger et précis, sûr de vous et agile! Car en tant que femme, excuse moi Dray mais tu es encore jeune pour avoir la force d'un pirate de 30 ans, il vous faut la ruse et l'agilité et le courage à défaut de force! c'est ce qui fait ce que nous sommes, de véritables acrobates!"  
  
pour illustrer ses dires, elle envoya son épée en l'air à plus de 5 mètres de hauteur et effectua une souplesse arrière avant de rattraper son arme par la garde et de faire un salut militaire.  
  
"Quand vous saurez faire ça, vous pourrez suivre de vraies batailles! Mais avant tout, il faudra que vous réussissiez à me donner du fil à retordre durant un combat amical, est-ce clair?"  
  
Les jumeaux acquiésèrent puis Laora leur apprit des mouvements de pieds et diverses feintes dans leur jeu de jambe. Elle les entraîna à marcher sur une mince planche puis, le soir venu, il fut décidé que, le lendemain, elle leur apprendrait à se battre en même temps.  
  
Laora pénétra dans sa cabine et se déshabilla avant de glisser dans ses draps pour dormir d'un sommeil agité...  
  
Toujours le même rêve!  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
Laora fut réveillée par un doux rayon de soleil sur son visage. Elle paressa quelques instants sur son lit en profitant du calme bruit des vagues et du roulis du navire puis se leva et s'habilla avant de sortir.  
  
Le navire avait amarré dans le port de Trotuga juste à l'instant et Laora observa un instant Ellana et Dray s'occuper des cordages comme deux chiens fous.  
  
Elle jeta un autre regard sur le port et y aperçu...  
  
"Le Black pearl? Tient tient! Qu'est ce que Sparrow fait ici?? Sûrement venu chercher du réconfort auprès d'une des filles de joie de cette île..."  
  
Ellana aborda timidement la capitaine.  
  
"Madame euh..."  
  
"Apelle moi Laora et tutoies moi!"  
  
"Laora, est ce que vous... est ce que je peux t'avouer quelque chose?"  
  
"oui? Quoi? Tu peux tout me dire! Je ne répeterai rien."  
  
"Je ne sais pas nager..."  
  
"Ah... ça c'est un problème... Et bien écoute moi... Après ce village rempli de pirate obsédés sexuels, il y a, à quelques lieues, un lac. Si tu veux, on ira et je t'apprendrai."  
  
"Merci."  
  
"mais reste avec moi. Les pirates ne sont pas tous comme sparrow et sont souvent des brutes épaisses."  
  
"Vous... Tu aimes bien Sparrow, non?"  
  
Laora sourit.  
  
"C'est vrai... j'aime bien jouer avec lui... mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'un passe temps! Rapelle toi toujours cela! Les hommes prennent les femmes pour un passe temps alors rend le leur bien!"  
  
"je n'oublierais pas!"  
  
"Et je vais aussi t'apprendre à jouer la comédie. C'est très pratique des fois!"  
  
"Comme pour le requin d'argent quand tu as joué la sâoule?"  
  
"oui, comme pour ça..."  
  
"Tu sais je... je t'admire beaucoup..."  
  
"Merci."  
  
"Tu es une femme à part! Et tu n'as que...allez... même pas 30 ans?"  
  
"j'en ai 26. Et je fêterais mes 27 dans 4 mois..."  
  
"J'espère être encore là dans 4 mois!"  
  
"la piraterie est un monde dur mais si tu sais t'imposer, aucun problème!"  
  
"Comme toi... Tu as de la force et..."  
  
"Non Ellana! regarde moi bien! Comment est ce que je bat les hommes? pas par la force! je les manipule! Parce que je suis une femme! Les femmes, c'est la plus grande faiblesse du pirate! C'est en faisant usage de charme et de ruse que je réussit à survivre ici."  
  
"mais tu as dit que..."  
  
"Le combat est une chose à part dans la piraterie. Il faut aussi savoir manipuler et tirer avantage de toutes les situations!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Allez, viens! je vais chercher un peu de rhum puis nous irons au lac! As tu déjà bu du rhum?"  
  
"Non..."  
  
"Alors tu vas y aller tout doucement! car, si tu ne veux pas finir violée dans un coin sombre, mieux vaut toujours être maîtresse de son esprit!"  
  
"D'accord."  
  
Laora mit son chapeau à bords larges puis descendit à quai avant de se diriger vers la taverne la plus proche pour acheter quelques bouteilles puis elle ressortit, accompagnée de la jeune fille Ellana pour se diriger dans une forêt équatoriale luxuriante.  
  
"Fait attention où tu marches!" dit Laora sans même regarder au sol elle-même.  
  
Ellana poussa un cri, elle avait faillit marcher dans un piège de chasseur.  
  
Et elles arrivèrent au lac.  
  
Laora déposa le rhum sur la rive et commença à se déshabiller, suvit de près par Ellana.  
  
Les deux filles pénétrèrent alors, nues, dans l'eau de l'étendue gigantesque.  
  
"Aaahh!" Laora soupira de bienfaisance "Ca fait longtemps que je voulais prendre un bain mais il n'y avait plus d'eau sur le navire pour se laver!"  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers Ellana.  
  
"Alors, on va commencer par les mouvements de bras!"  
  
Elle lui expliqua toutes les nages connues: la brasse, le crawl et tant d'autres encore.  
  
"Et quand tu entres dans l'eau des Caraïbe, mieux vaut tenter d'oublier que c'est l'endroit où les requins pulullent!" conseilla Laora.  
  
"Pourtant, toutes les fois où je suis passé par la planche, je n'en ai pas vu, trésor!" fit une voix d'homme qui surprit Ellana.  
  
La capitaine, elle, reconnu cette voix et ne se retourna même pas.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, on ne vous a point invité!"  
  
"CAPITAINE Sparrow, trésor! et puis tu peux m'appeller Jack!"  
  
Puis il se pencha vers le sol et prit une bouteille.  
  
"Je peux?"  
  
"déposez 1 shilling au sol si vous voulez la prendre" dit laora.  
  
"Et pour t'avoir une nuit c'est combien?" demanda le pirate, visiblement très sâoul pour être aussi direct.  
  
"Tout dépend de mon envie!" répondit la pirate.  
  
"et là, maintenant, Trésor?" demanda Jack en buvant au goulot et en pénétrant dans l'eau, tout habillé.  
  
"Et bien disons que vous n'êtes pas mon genre Sparrow!"  
  
"CAPITAINE sparrow, je te prit!"  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'a passer ses mains sur sa taille dénudée. Laora était toujours dos à lui et fit une grimace vers Ellana qui, se cachant sous l'eau, tout comme Laora, pouffa.  
  
Laora se retourna brusquement et regarda jack droit dans les yeux avant de lui prendre la bouteille des mains et de boire tout en s'eloignant, son corps toujours caché par l'eau.  
  
"Heeeeeeey!" s'eclama Jack "Mon rhum!"  
  
Laora hocha la tête négativement avant de boire une autre gorgée et de la tendre à Ellana qui en bu mais recracha.  
  
"Quel gâchis! Cracher du bon rhum! chérie t'es pas encore pirate vraiment toi!" s'exclama le capitaine du Black Pearl.  
  
Ellana tendit la bouteille à sa capitaine qui l'agita devant le nez de Sparrow qui titubait dans l'eau puis qui lui prit la bouteille et qui, après l'avoir terminée, s'évanoui.  
  
Laora tira son corps jusqu'à la rive puis se sécha avec un tissu et s'habilla. Ellana fit de même.  
  
"Je crois que la leçon est finie. Rentre au navire et fait attention petite, d'accord?"  
  
Ellana hocha la tête en signe d'assentissement puis s'enfonça dans la forêt équatoriale.  
  
************  
  
************  
  
POINT DE VUE DE JACKY-POOH!!!!  
  
"Et une bouteille de rhum yo-oh!" chantait jack, aussi sâoul qu'une barrique pleine.  
  
Il sortit de l'auberge, ayant vu la belle capitaine du carribbean Pearl se diriger vers la forêt. Il s'était renseigné et savait aussi maintenant que la belle avait vaincu le second del compañero ce qui l'avait beaucoup fait rire et l'avait impressionné mais ça, il ne l'avait dit à personne...  
  
Intrigué et toujours aussi sâoul il la suivit.  
  
"AOUCH!" Il avait marché dans un piège et s'était piqué sur une des lames. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas appuyé plus sinon il n'aurait plus de pied.  
  
Puis, il déboucha sur un lac et s'assit, observant les deux femmes nues pénétrer dans l'eau.  
  
Il admirait vraiment la beauté de la pirate. Il lui donnait environ 25 ans et la trouvait belle à en tomber à la renverse. Au passage, il remarqua une longue estafillade dans son dos et, croyant qu'il avait rêvé, termina sa bouteille de rhum.  
  
"Zut! plus de boisson!"  
  
Il observa encore un instant la pirate aux formes idylliques.  
  
L'alcool rance rendait son envie encore plus forte.  
  
Il suivit du regard la courbe de ses hanches jusqu'à la naissance des cuisses où l'eau cachait la reste de ses longues jambes galbées. Venaient, au dessus, une taille svelte et fine mais solide. Une poitrine généreuse mais pas encombrante. Et ses mains! deux mains de déesse. Avec une peau dorée par le soleil, une peau qui avait l'air si douce... jamais il n'avait vu femme plus belle... C'était une orientale et cela se voyait dans sa manière de se mouvoir, et aussi par sa beauté étrangère aux Caraïbes...  
  
Jack arrêta sa contemplation là, le manque d'alcool se faisant cruellement sentir.  
  
Il remarqua que la pirate avait quelques bouteilles près de ses vêtements. Alors, il se leva et les interpella à vive voix...  
  
************  
  
************  
  
Laora, elle, ouvrit la seconde bouteille de rhum puis la remplie d'eau avant de la verser sur le visage de Sparrow qui, maintenant sec, allongé sur le sable, se réveilla.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au visga de Laora. Soudain, il se releva pour s'emparer de ses lèvres mais la pirate recula suffisament pour rester proche sans se faire avoir.  
  
Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille:  
  
"Il va falloir me mériter Sparrow!"  
  
"Hum... et que dois-je faire pour cela?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas!"  
  
"Alors je te propose un pari!"  
  
"Je vous écoute!"  
  
"Si je gagne, tu passes une nuit entière avec moi!"  
  
"Ca va être dur Sparrow!"  
  
"Sinon je te donne le nom d'un endroit où tu trouveras nombre de femmes nécessaires pour ton second navire, le requin d'argent!"  
  
"Et en quel honneur?"  
  
"Acte de piraterie! On a jusqu'à... disons ton anniversaire qui est...?"  
  
"dans 4 mois!"  
  
"bien donc, dans 4 mois, la personne qui aura amassé le plus d'or par ses actes de piraterie aura ce qu'il désire! C'est équitable, non? Allez trésor! Accepte!"  
  
Laora réfléchit à toute allure: elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre en fait... Elle pensait être largement capable de gagner. Mais il ne fallait pas prendre Sparrow à la légère. Il pouvait être un pirate redoutable et elle le savait. Si elle gagnait, elle aurait otut gagné. Si elle perdait?... Et bien, peut être passerait elle une bonne nuit, qui sait?  
  
"Très bien, j'accepte mais à une condition..."  
  
"Laquelle?"  
  
"Si jamais tu me mens sur le lieu où se trouvent ces femmes qui désirent être pirates ou que ces femmes n'en ont aucune envie, je te jure que je récupère tout cet or que tu auras amassé!"  
  
"Promis beauté!"  
  
Il passa une main autour de sa taille et, avec une bouteille de rhum dans l'autre lui souffla à l'oreille "chérie, tu vas me détester après une nuit torride de ne pas recommencer!"  
  
Elle le repoussa tout en reprenant sa dernière bouteille de rhum.  
  
"Rêve Sparrow!"  
  
Puis elle vida d'un trait la bouteille avant de ramasser son mousquet, son épée et de partir avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
"A dans 4 mois Trésor!" dit jack avec un grand sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres.  
  
laora était partie.  
  
"Bon! Je vais chercher du rhum, moi!"  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
Et voilà, les choses s'accélèrent! héhéhéhéhé. Bon, comme vous pouvez le constatez, jack n'est pas du TOUT amoureux d'elle mais est seulement très attiré. Pov jacky Pooh, il va souffrir! Et Laora aussi va souffrir! héhéhéhéhé je suis une tortionnaire!  
  
Bon, ce chap a une optique disons... hem... différente? et jack l'aborde du'n point de vue bcp plus... sexuel??? bon, mais tout le monde s'y attendait et Jack est mega bourré donc... mdr  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plus! Bzou!  
  
R&R!  
  
réponses:  
  
Miliana: Kikooooooooooo! alors, ben voilà le dézbut de la petite amourette entre jacky pooh et laora! Bon c vré c un peu bcp chaud (mm très mdr) mais c fait exprès, je n'ai pas bu mdr. En espérant te revoir très bientôt sur msn! Bzou!  
  
Guilderinette: Coucou! raaaaaaaaaaah! bécots de jack sparrow! trop bonnnnnnnn! mdrrrrr ben el rêve et sa signification c pour + tard héhéhéhé. Et contente que la description du rêve t'ai plu! Car moi j'ai prit du plaisir à l'écrire!  
  
Moon cat 22: HEYYYYYYY! A quand la suite de ta fic avec dryana dans SDA?????? LoOol Ben sinon voilà la suite! laora est toujours aussi... est toujours... elle même loOol!  
  
Polgara-86: Baaaaaaaaaave! jack sparrow!!!!!!! mdrrrr moi aussi! le film fait partie de mon top 10 juste après X men mdr. Merci d'aimer! bzou!  
  
Cissa: j'espère que tu es revenue à l'heure où je publie héhéhéhé. et... tu dit que tu les verrais bien ensemble mais... va t-il gagner son pari? héhéhéhé rien n'est moins sur! je suis une auteur TRES sadique mdr. Tu verras bien si tu continues à la suivre mdr. Bzou!  
  
Djadja: j'aime bcp ton pseudo! Et j'ai lu une histoire de toi que j'ai bcp aimé sur POTC! ben les nouveaux persos c un peu compliqué mais on s'y fait héhéhéhé. (j'arrête pas de dire héhéhéhéh mdr) Et merci du compliment! ca me va droit au coeur! merci bcp!!!! Bzou!  
  
Love sparrow: mdr moi aussi jsuis mdr pour les répliques dans la tête de laora mdr. Ah! et ouff encore qqun qui trouve que jack est fidèle à celui du film! J'espère que là aussi il l'est mm s'il est TRES sâoul! héhéhéhé Et ouhouhouh! si tu aimes l'action, tu vas pas être déçue! Il va y en avoir héhéhéhé. des soupçons d'humour à chaque phrase? je sais et c bien là mon problème mdr car en français, pour les dissert, il faut pas d'humour et j'arrive à men empêcher de caser une phrase du genre: "telle est la question" après la problématique mdr. Bzou! Et merci! Bzou!  
  
Cheyna: héhéhé! Merciiiiiiii! je c je c, il y a des fautes mais la plupart du temps ce sont des fautes de frappe et j'ai du mal à me corriger moi même loOol. et la suite, la voilà! Bzou!  
  
Pirates lover: Hey!!! Cap'tain jack y a été dans ce chap là! et j'espère qu'il est pas déçu parce qu'il en a fait des conneries euh... des choses mdr. Et la suite la voilà! J'adore tes reviews avec les dialogues! c trop mdr. Merci pour le compliment! bzou!  
  
Phillipe Gryffondor; quand je disais chaud, maintenant, tu sais héhéhé mdr. et là, sparrow est TRES présent (et surtout hyper mega sâoul et bourré mdr de chez mdr) Bzou!  
  
Cybel:les bisous sont là:!!!!! Enfin :p c'est pas encore ça mais bon mdrrrrr ce chapitre est un peu plus space que les autres mais c'est nécessaire! C'est THE pari qui va tout chambouler mdr. Tu vas voir! j'espère que ça t'a plu! Bzou! 


	6. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre

Chapitre 6:  
  
Jack retourna sur le Black pearl et constata que le navire de la pirate Laora était toujours à quai.  
  
Avec un sourire, il descendit sur le quai et monta sur le Caribbean Pearl...  
  
Ne faisant ni une ni deux, il fit le tour du bateau et monta à la barre, tout en détaillant les motifs ornant le bateau. Il remarqua que le centre du gouvernail était couvert de gravure alambiquées ou bien droites et en forme de piques.   
  
Le pirate, intrigué, se pencha vers les inscriptions et les regarda.  
  
Interloqué, il comprit que, toutes les gravures présentes sur le bateau représentaient chacune un passage de la vie de son capitaine.  
  
Il vit, dans la barre, ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui: une femme à bord d'un navire, quittant les côtes de l'Amérique du Nord. Elle avait vécu chez les Peaux rouges ou les Cheyennes, ou tout autre tribu. Mais toujours était-il qu'elle avait vécu chez les indiens et cela avait du être très enrichissant pour elle.  
  
"sacrée femme! Elle m'étonne de plus en plus! je sens que je vais l'adorer encore plus après tout avoir vu!"  
  
Jack se pencha un peu plus et constata que des runes de protection étaient gravées sur le côté de la barre. Il s'approchait un peu plus près quand il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.  
  
Il se retourna en disant "Laora, que je suis..."  
  
Mais ce n'était aucunement Laora...  
  
Vous vous rapellez de 'la bête imposante orangé avec de nombreuses raies noires parcourant son corps'? Oui... tant mieux! Non? Ben, pour votre information, cela s'appelle, d'une manière plus courte et concise: un tigre du bengal.  
  
"Doucement, le chat!"  
  
Un grondement sourd et continu sortit du "chat" et Jack recula pour se retrouver acculé à la barre.  
  
"Note pour moi-même" pensa Jack "De un elle est allée en Afrique! Et de deux; ne plus JAMAIS pénétrer sur un navire qui n'est pas le mien sans personne pour m'accompagner!"  
  
Et, faisant fit de toutes les règles de sécurité élémentaire à appliquer devant un tigre, Jack virra sur la droite avant de courir comme un malade et de plonger dans les eaux plus ou moins limpides du port de Tortuga.  
  
Au même moment, le félin, dans une détente formidable, plongea dans l'eau. Il atteignit sans effort visible le capitaine qui nageait comme un dément pour atteindre son propre navire.  
  
Juste à ce moment là, un éclat de rire crystallin se fit entendre suivit d'un appel en une langue étrangère, venant d'une autre personne. Le tigre, à ce moment là, cessa de poursuivre Jack qui pu ressortir de l'eau en prenant son temps. Il s'assit sur le quai, trempé, les jambes pendantes et les pieds encore dans l'eau.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow!" cria Laora du haut de son navire, appuyée contre le gréément "cela vous apprendra! Et pour votre information, ce tigre vient d'Afrique et appartient à Nanou. C'est lui qui garde notre navire et, vous pouvez le constater, il est très efficace!"  
  
Jack gromella puis, pour se drapa dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait avant de dire: "Il est peut être très efficace, chérie, mais je suis un pirate redoutable et je vous prouverai que je le suis aussi car je vais gagner, trésor!"  
  
"Sparrow, vous êtes pathétique! mais nous verrons bien! De mon côté, je suis sûre de gagner car je sais d'avance ce que je vais faire! Au plaisir!"  
  
Puis, la pirate sonna l'ordre de sortir les voiles et de les tendre au maximum pour s'éloigner de cette île au plus vite... Au même moment, l'autre moitié de l'équipage faisait de même pour sortir le requin d'argent du port...  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
"C'est quoi cette histoire de pari?" demanda nanou à son amie et capitaine lorsqu'elles furent seules.  
  
"Et bien..." dit Laora avec un sourire avant de tout lui raconter.  
  
"Waouh! Laora, tu risques gros sur ce coup là! Passer une nuit avec Sparrow si tu perds, moi je préférerais pas! Mais en revanche, si l'on gagne... ce sera formidable!"  
  
"oh... mais c'est un homme charmant sous ses bourades et ses airs étranges. de toutes les manières, je suis sûre de gagner."  
  
"Et comment?..."  
  
"Oh! Mais c'est bien simple! pendant que Jack faisait un petit tour sur notre navire, j'en ai profité pour visiter un peu le sien!"  
  
"Et alors?"  
  
"Et bien j'y ai trouvé ceci!"  
  
Laora sorti de sa poche un compas qui n'indiquait pas le nord.  
  
Nanou se mit à rire et déclara que si Sparrow se servait de ce compas pour se diriger, alors il était sur d'arriver en enfer plus tôt que prévu.  
  
Laora démentit cela en lui disant que Sparrow, sous ses airs, était quelqu'un de très intelligent.  
  
"Si ça n'indique pas le nord, et vu ce que l'on raconte sur Sparrow, ses aventures, ses traversées et tout le reste, et si Sparrow le garde, c'est que ce n'est pas une simple babiole! Sinon, il l'aurait depuis longtemps jeté et ce compas aurait rejoint les poissons des abysses... Non?"  
  
devant cette déduction logique, nanou ne put qu'approuver et demanda alors:  
  
"Et donc... si ce n'est pas une babiole et que ça 'nindique pas le nord... qu'est ce que ce compas nous montre?"  
  
"Et bien... on va le suivre et nous verrons bien!" dit Laora avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Nanou lui sourit: les VERITABLES aventures commençaient vraiment...  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
Jack avait mit sa cabine sans dessus-dessous et divers papiers, affaires et meubles étaient tous vidés et renversés.  
  
"mais où est-ce que je l'ai mit, par tous les commodores qui m'ont à la bonne! Je pensais l'avoir rangé dans ce coffre!"  
  
Jack renversa une fois de plus la commode qui avait maintenant un pied bancal et se retourna en entendant toussoter dans son dos.  
  
"Hum hum!"  
  
"Gibbs, qu'est ce que tu veux?"  
  
"cap'tain... vous...vous allez bien?"  
  
"Mais oui je vais bien! je fais un peu de rangement, ça se voit pas!"  
  
Il sourit tout en écartant les bras pour montrer l'ampleur de sa tâche.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment là que Anamaria pénétra dans la pièce et boserva d'un oeil noir toute l'étendue du désastre.  
  
"Capitaine Sparrow, que faites vous exactement? car si vous rangez... C'est pas encore ça! parce que, franchement..."  
  
"Bon, okay! Je cherche le compas de l'île de la Muerta! Vous l'auriez pas vu par hasard! Car si quelqu'un s'en empare, la malédiction risque de reprendre et on va avoir de sérieux ennuis car si la dite personne est au courant de toute l'histoire, je suis la cible numéro un,et donc vous avec!"  
  
"Capitaine, c'est très touchant de voir que vous vous souciez de nous mais, vous savez, il y a plus simple!" dit Ana maria.  
  
"ET QUOI?" beugla le capitaine du black Pearl.  
  
"Vous avez un compas normal?"  
  
"Oui! et quel est le rapport?"  
  
"Et vous savez de combien de degrès par rapport au Nord l'aiguille du compas de l'île de la muerta dérivait?"  
  
"Ouais, pourquoi?"  
  
"Ben alors pas besoin de ce fichu compas, Sparrow!" se moqua la pirate.  
  
"CAPITAINE Sparrow!" gueula le concerné "Et maintenant, petite Ana" reprit-il sur un ton plus enclin au dialogue "Viens avec moi, on va aller à l'île de la Muerta!"  
  
"Et moi?" demanda gibbs.  
  
"Tu ranges!" dit Jack en passant devant lui avec un sourire et en sortant de la cabine.  
  
Un long soupir de résignation s'en suivit...  
  
************  
  
************  
  
Laora tenait fièrement la barre de son navire, voguant sur les flots avec force et courage, audace et inconscience.  
  
La tempête faisait rage et le bâteau tanguait dangereusement.  
  
"Cap'tain, faut donner du mou aux voiles ou le navire va se retourner, coque à l'air et nous sous l'eau!"  
  
Laora hocha négativement la tête et hurla, sa voix se perdant dans les méandres du vent fort qui balayaut le pont:  
  
"NON! JE CONNAIS UNE CRIQUE PRES D'ICI! ON Y VA A VITESSE CONSTANTE! IL FAUT LA MAINTENIR SINON ON VA S'ECHOUER SUR LA BARRIERE DE CORAIL! IL VA FALLOIR PASSER TRES VITE POUR NE PAS QUE LA TEMPÊTE NOUS RABATTE DESSUS ET NOUS Y COINCE!"  
  
Eli, la vigie, approiva son résonnement et envoya des signeaux lumineux à l'aide de torches et cela en morse, avec l'aide de Ellana qui passait une planche de bois devant les torches quand cela était nécessaire. C'était un moyen de communication très efficace et, grâce à cela, les femmes présentes sur le requin d'argent reçurent le message.  
  
Nanou, qui avait une confiance aveugle en Laora quand il s'agissait de la mer ne posa aucune question et maintenu sa vitesse qui était de 10 noeuds.  
  
Laora passa sur une eau encore plus noire que les autres.  
  
C'était la barrière de corail.  
  
On senti un léger raclement à tribord et laora, pour éviter de trop amocher la coque, vira un peu vers babord.  
  
Nanou fit de même et les deux navires passèrent sans problèmes et arrivèrent dans une croque à l'abri du vent.  
  
Il y eu des cris de joie et des oupirs de soulagement.  
  
Les tempêtes, ici, étaient autres que celles d'Europe: c'était encore pire!  
  
Il faut dire que l'équipage venait de traverser une tornade et s'en était sorti indemne, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Surtout à deux navires, et donc avec un équipage réduit pour chacun.  
  
La caribbean pearl lâcha l'ancre et Laora leur fit signe de descendre du navire et de les laisser sans surveillance.  
  
Ce qui étonna nombre de personnes mais tout le monde suvit se sindications sans poser de questions.  
  
Laora s'arma d'une torche pour les éclairer dans la nuit tombée et se dirigea vers un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la roche d'une montagne.  
  
Les filles parcoururent quelques deux kilomètres avant d'arriver à un village indien!  
  
"Je vous présente les indiens sans qui je n'aurai pu survivre dans le monde de la piraterie! ce sont les Sentyamion. Bienvenue chez eux!" disait laora tout en commençant à parler avec l'homme qui semblait être leur chef, dans un dialecte inconnu de son équipage...  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
Jack voulait à tout prix retrouver son compas de l'île de la Muerta! Il en allait de la tranquilité, si l'on pouvait dire, des malhonnêtes pirates!  
  
Jack avait opté pour la solution d'Anamaria et avait prévu d'attendre les pirates qui lui avaient volé son compas à l'île qui contenait le trésor maudit.  
  
Et c'était aussi histoire de gagner son pari car, là bas, il pourrait prendre tout l'or dont il avait besoin et Laora perdrait son pari, ce qui le rendrait très heureux et lui offirait ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout: elle.  
  
Elle était devenue une obsession. Jack n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle mais était attiré, simplement. Il voulait la soumettre, et cela à sa manière.  
  
Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était très coriace et qu'il s'attaquait à un morceau de choix difficile à obtenir.  
  
Mais vas y Jack! Qui sait...? Au bout du compte, tu obtiendras peut être plus que cela...  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Voili voilou, le chapitre est finit! Et maintenant, question: que va t-il bien pouvoir se passer après cela???  
  
Il n'y a que moi qui le sait! :p  
  
Et maintenant, les R&R:  
  
Louise: HEY! Louise... celle de ma classe? Cool! Sinon, qui que tu sois, merci pour ta gentille review! Elle 'ma fait très plaisir! Et les p^rochains chapitres arriveront, c sur et certain mais je ne sais pas encore quand!  
  
Miliana: action namoureuse? euuuuuuuuuuh amoureuse je c pas trop mdr mais une chose est sûre c peut être parti pour mdr. Et puis, tu verras le résultat du pari à la fin, forcément! ou peut être plus tôt! je dit pas!  
  
Guilderinette:VOLEUSE D'EXPRESSIONS! C'est MON jacky-Pooh mdr. Nian, jte le prête mdr.Et là encore il était présent et il s'en est prit plein la tronche mdrrrrr. Merci pour ta reveiw! Bzou!  
  
Love sparrow: Très very HOT le chapitre précédent, j'avoue loooooool. Jack fidèle à celui du film! merci merci merci! je suis rassurée de te l'entendre dire! Et laora généreuse comme une pirate ben ouais lol! C'en est une mdr. Sinon, le suite est la! et le (je cite: LONGUE LONGUE LONGUE LONGUE LONGUE LONGUE VIE à CETTE FIC!" m'a fait ENORMEMENT PLAISIR!!!! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI!!!!!  
  
Pirates lover: D'Zack, je c pas si tu vas gagner le pari mais une chose est sûre: tu vas y gagner qqchose! Ooooops g dit qqchose qu'il fallait pas! trop tard :p mdr Marie, merci de le calmer quand même car j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le retenir quand laora passe devant mdrrrr. Bzou!  
  
Phantme: le pari les mènera là où ils ne s'y attendaient pas! Tu vas voir, j'ai prévu qqchose que personne ne prévoie héhéhé. Bzou!  
  
Moon Cat 22: raaaaaaaah! mais je veux la suite de ta fic moaaaaaaa!!!!! comment je vais faire sans pendant encore un mois?? ouiiiiinnnn :'( bon, enfin, bref, la suite d ema fic à moa est là! j'espère que ça t'a plu! et merci pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
Ptitebrem: il se pourrait bien que ton côté féministe ET ton côté romanesque soient satisfaient d'une manière ou d'une autre! mais comment??? je dit pas hahaha! Bzou!  
  
Philippe Gryffondor: Hic! salut! hic! ça va? hic! merci hic pour ta hic review hIpS *tombe dans les pommes* Bzou!  
  
Merci à tous et à toutes! Bzou! 


	7. Dans l'ombre de l'île de la muerta

Chapitre 7:  
  
Laora racontait maintenant toutes ses aventures aux indiens qui comprenaient visiblement l'anglais, tout du moins en partie.  
  
"Et c'est là que nous avons été prises en chasse par le navire du capitaine Dubaillis, commandant de la marine royale française! Mais on a réussit à leur échapper!"  
  
"Oui!" dit Nanou en riant "Et de quelle manière en plus! raconte leur Laora!"  
  
"Et bien on a stoppé le navire et on s'est cachées contre la coque du navire au bout de cordes du côté où les marins ne nous voyaient pas. Là, ils sont montés à bord du navire et quand ils ont tout visité, et qu'ils ont crus que l'on était pas à bord du navire, on a fait une approche tout en silence! Il n'ont remarqué que très tard ce qui se passait!"  
  
Tout le monde rigola de cette anecdote.  
  
Laora prit une bouteille de rhum et en bu deux gorgées avant que le chef du village indien ne déclare: "tes yeux se ferment petite fille des océans! Il te faut aller dormir!"  
  
Elle acquiesa puis bailla pour enfin se lever et suivre l'indien qui l'ammena vers une tente où elle dormit en paix, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps. Aucun rêve ne vînt effleurer son sommeil.  
  
Le lendemain, à l'aube, le Caribbean Pearl s'éloignait déjà de l'île, laissant derrière lui le requin d'argent. Le navire serait en sécurité dans l'île jusqu'à ce que Laora gagne le pari, comme elle l'avait expliqué au chef indien qui s'était contenté de répondre:  
  
"Fais attention... petite fille du désert! Tu pourrais bien te prendre à ton propre jeu..."  
  
Le caribbean pearl voguait maintenant sur les flots de la mer des Caraïbes et bravait les courants. La capitaine Laora se tenait à la barre, la menant d'une douce poigne de fer... Le compas en main, elle scrutait l'horizon dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose,ne serait-ce qu'un simple ilôt...  
  
Durant plusieurs heures, elle ne vit rien. Puis, enfin, toutes virent un point noir au loin, trop gros pour être un navire mais assez grand pour être une île.  
  
Laora sourit de toutes ses dents et se dit, plus à elle-même qu'aux autres:  
  
"Sparrow... qu'est-ce-que tu caches encore?..."  
  
Elle passa la nuit à la barre et le lendemain, l'équipage se réveilla dans une baie calme et posée. laora avait le sourire aux lèvres et finissait de ranger quelques cordages qui traînaient.  
  
"Où sommes nous?"  
  
"Je n'en ai aucune idée, Nanou. mais ce que je sais, c'est que cette île possède une caverne! regarde, l'entrée, là bas!"  
  
Nanou dirigea son regard vars l'endroit que lui montrait sa capitaine et constata que, effectivement, il y avait une cavité dans la roche qui semblait se continuer jusque dans les entrailles de la falaise.  
  
"ce doit être le repaire de sparrow. Son port d'attache si tu préfères." termina la pirate.  
  
nanou hocha la tête puis sourit à son amie et capitaine en lui disant:  
  
"Et qu'allons nous faire?"  
  
"Et bien, si c'est un port d'attache, il doit avoir tous ses trésors ici, non?"  
  
Le sourire de Nanou s'agrandit.  
  
"Et donc, on va pouvoir le délester de tout cela!"  
  
Nanou sourit encore plus et ajouta: "Et tu vas gagner ton pari!"  
  
"Exact!"  
  
"Waouh!!" nanou lança le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.  
  
"Nous n'irons là bas qu'avec une dizaine de personnes volontaires! sait on jamais! Je ne voudrais pas que l'on se fasse prendre le navire, ce serait bête."  
  
nanou hocha la tête en signe d'assentissement puis se retourna et dit:  
  
"ALLEZ TOUT LE MONDE!!! DIX VOLONTAIRES POUR VISITER LA CAVERNE!!! MAIS C'EST A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS!!!"  
  
Peu à peu, il y eu bien douze personnes pour aller dans ladite caverne.  
  
Il y avait Laora et nanou, bien sûr, mais aussi Eli, Ellana, Dray, Cathy, Sonia, Mélisa, Lou, marie, Célina et Cyrou. Toutes (NDA: le seul garçon est Dray alors...) montèrent à bord d'une barque et Dray et Lou se mirent aux rames en tandem avec célina et Cyrou. Laora profita de cet instant pour se reposer un peu après une nuit de navigation.  
  
La petite embarcation s'engagea dans l'étroit boyau de pierre. Laora alluma une torche et vit des reflets dorés dans l'eau.  
  
"regardez..." dit-elle.  
  
Elle amena sa torche enflammé près de la surface liquide et tous purent voir distinctement de nombreuses pièces d'or en train de s'enliser tranquillement au fil des ans dans la terre.  
  
"Waouh! C'est dingue!" s'exclamèrent les jumeaux qui n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent de leur vie.  
  
Toutes les autres sourirent et l'avancée silencieuse continua...  
  
Soudain, laora fit signe de faire silence et éteignit sa torche. la barque s'arrêté et buta contre une la rive. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes, le temps que leurs yeux s'habituent à la noirceur de l'endroit. Puis, quand ils purent tous distinguer quelque chose et voir à peu près correctement, la capitaine se leva et les intima sans parole d'en faire autant.  
  
elle sortit son sabre et passa la première dans la file qui suivit, Nanou la dernière, les autres au milieu, comme à leur habitude.  
  
Soudain, l'étroit tunel s'ouvrit sur une énorme caverne remplit de bijoux et de joyaux. Mais Laora écarta les bras pour les empêcher d'avancer un peu plus et sourit.  
  
Elle leur fit signe de rester en retrait sauf si elle venait à avoir un problème.  
  
Tranquillement, elle ralluma sa torche, et pénétra dans la grotte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Puis, elle alluma une autre torche qui était suspendue à un mur et qui propagea sa lumière aux autres avant de déclarer:  
  
"Sparrow, il fait bien sombre chez vous! Pensez à allumer la prochaine fois! j'ai bien failit tomber!"  
  
POINT DE VUE DE JACKY-POOH  
  
"cap'tain, z'avez pas ue idée d'qui ça pourrait être qui vous a piqué vot' compas?" demanda gibbs tandis qu'ils se cachaient dans les replis de la roche, afin de prendre le voleur en embuscade quand il rentrerait dans la grotte.  
  
"Aucune idée! ca pourrait être n'importe qui de toutes les manières!" répondit Jack Sparrow, capitaine du Black Pearl.  
  
Gibbs grogna de mécontentement tandis que AnaMaria revenait de sa ronde. Elle s'accroupit à leurs côtés et murmura: "Un navire a accosté dans la baie. je n'ai pas pu voir son nom de là mais je suis sûre qu'on l'a déjà rencontré! De plus, quand je suis arrivée, j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient une barque en moins! Ils vont bientôt être là!"  
  
Jack hocha la tête et sortit son mousquet et le pointa sur l'entrée de la grotte.  
  
"préparons nous à les accueillir comme il se doit. mais on fait comme on a dit: on ne fait rien tant que je ne fait rien, c'est compris?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"fait passer le message. Pour raffraîchir la mémoire à ces poissons sans cervelles."  
  
Anamaria s'éxécuta.  
  
Soudain, une lumière s'alluma à l'entrée de la grotte, projetant une ombre fantomatique de la personne qui tenait la torche sur les murs de la caverne.  
  
Puis, cette personne sortit. Et jack pu enfin voir le profil de son ravisseur... qui n'était autre qu'une ravisseuse.  
  
La femme avait son visage caché par l'ombre de son chapeau et Jack ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Il ne la reconnu que quand la femme parla:  
  
"Sparrow, il fait bien sombre chez vous! Pensez à allumer la prochaine fois! j'ai bien failit tomber!"  
  
"Elle?" dit-il à voix haute.  
  
Laora sourit et dirigea son regard vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, enleva son chapeau qui tenait sur son chef et dit:  
  
"Oui, moi! Vous savez Sparrow, ça manque vraiment d'éclairage par ici!"  
  
Jack se releva et lui sourit d'un sourire qui se voulait aimable mais on voyait bien que c'était un peu forcé: il s'était fait avoir par une femme et ça, c'était dur à digérer pour un pirate.  
  
"laora, comme on se retrouve!"  
  
"Sparrow, votre compas cache bien des choses! je pensait seulement trouver une quelconque réserve de rhum, mais là..."  
  
Pour mieux appuyer ses dires elle s'empara d'une statue en or et la regarda de haut en bas.  
  
"J'avoue que je suis surprise."  
  
jack eu un sourire de prédateur et descendit de son pied d'estale pour se retrouver face à elle.  
  
"J'ai gagné mon pari avec tout cet or, non?" demanda t-il, souriant toujours.  
  
"mon anniversaire est dans quatre mois! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui Sparrow!"  
  
"Capitaine Sparrow, rapelle toi, chérie! Et puis, aujourd'hui ou dans quatre mois, ce sera pareil, ma douce!" Il fit un petit mouvement de hanche de gauche à droite avec un haussement de sourcils et un regard lubrique qui aurait fait rougir le bon Dieu de honte, s'il avait été une femme.  
  
Elle se retourna pour continuer à regarder les pièces d'or et tomba sur le trésor aztèque.  
  
"Alors c'est donc vrai?"  
  
Elle allait prendre une pièce d'or mais Jack la retint par le poignet et lui chuchota à l'oreille, tout en se collant à elle contre son dos:  
  
"Mieux vaut que vous ne vous transformiez pas en squelette qui ne ressent plus rien si vous voulez appréciez toute la saveur de ma victoire!"   
  
Laora ne prit donc pas de pièce mais se retourna et mit ses mains sur son torse, tout en le faisant reculer "Vous n'avez pas encore gagné Sparrow! Un proverbe indien dit: "Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tu" Et mieux vaut pour vous appliquer ce proverbe à la lettre!"  
  
Jack se recula et Laora pu se défaire de lui. Elle fit en même temps un très discret signe à nanou, lui disant qu'elle pouvait retourner au navire, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.  
  
"Au fait Sparrow... dites à votre équipage de cesser ce manège! je n'aime pas être en joue alors que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions."  
  
"Bien sûr, beauté!" dit jack, donnant ainsi l'ordre d'éxécuter les dires de la pirate.  
  
"Notre pari tient toujours mais j'aimerai y ajouter une condition..."  
  
"laquelle, trésor?"  
  
"On rapproche la date et on la fixe à dans deux mois!"  
  
"Tu es si pressée que cela, chérie?" dit-il avec un regard qui en disait long.  
  
"Non! Mais je ne pourrais pas laisser le requin d'argent plus de deux mois à l'endroit où je l'ai laissé..."  
  
"Et puis j'ai une idée fantastique..." ajouta t-elle pour elle même.  
  
La pirate se retourna alors vers son interlcuteur et le fixa avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.  
  
"Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, Sparrow! je prends ceci en souvenir!" Elle s'empara d'une belle épée ouvragée dans un fourreau recouvert de fils d'or et de pierres. Le pommeau était surmontée d'un énorme rubis.  
  
"Pour la route!" ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Puis, elle se retourna et commença la descente du tas d'or en direction de la sortie mais Gibbs et Ana maria lui barraient le passage.  
  
"Allez, poupée" dit Laora "je n'aimerai pas à avoir à abîmer un joli minois comme le tient! laisse moi passer!"  
  
AnaMaria sourit au compliment mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
  
Jack arriva par derrière et se saisit de son poignet, faisant ainsi tomber la belle épée au sol.   
  
"maintenant, nous allons discuter un peu..."  
  
"Non!" Et Laora donna un petit coup de talon sur le sol, projetant l'épée dans les airs, qu'elle rattrapa au vol. Elle la dégaina, le fourreau dans une main, l'épée dans l'autre et maintenait le capitaine du Black pearl en respect.  
  
"Si, je part!" Elle appuya le tranchant de son épée sur la gorge du pirate, faisant couler un peu de sang puis Anamaria et Gibbs s'écartèrent, ne voulant pas causer la perte de leur capitaine.  
  
Laora recula de quelques pas tout en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres du tunnel étroit, son éternel sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne.  
  
"On se reverra, chérie. Ce n'est qu'un emprunt, j'en suis sûr et certain!"  
  
Il y eu un moment de latence dans le groupe puis jack dit:  
  
"Allez bande de canailles! on se bouge les fesses! On remonte sur le black pearl!"  
  
"Avec tout ça, nous n'avons pas récupéré le compas!" se plaignit Anamaria.  
  
"Oh, mais si, poupée!" dit Jack avec son habituel sourire et sa démarche désinvolte. "regarde!"  
  
Et, d'un mouvement de poignet, il fit apparaître le compas de l'île de la Muerta dans sa main droite.  
  
"elle a tout de même pensé à me le donner!"  
  
"mais quand.. on ne vous a pas vu..."  
  
"Ca, trésor, c'est tout un art!"  
  
Et sur ce, jack s'empara des mains de Anamaria et la fit tournoyer en chantant:  
  
"Yo-oh! Et une bouteille de rhum!"  
  
Et voilàààààààà! C'est finito!!!  
  
la suite pour très bientôt   
  
Et maintenant, réponses aux R&R!!  
  
Merci à tous et à toutes :  
  
Aries25: Kikoo! Merci d'aimer ma fic! le compliment me fait rougir, sérieux! tu n'aimes pas trop l'histoire de pari?? bah, c'est juste pour qu'il y ai un lien entre eux! et pi... jack la prend pour un objet sexuel là, oui, mais.. qui sait si ça ne va pas changer? hum? enfin bref, je me la ferme ou je vais encore dire qqchose de compromettant pour la suite moa! lol! Bzou!  
  
ruly: Bouh! lol! Merci pour ta review! Et... la suite c'est ça!  
  
Cissa: Mais si c'est juste de laisser le suspens! :p c'est fait exprès . et quand je dit qu'il obtiendra plus que ce qu'il pense obtenir... tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à ça? Bzou!  
  
moon cat 22: ooooooh merci du compliment et tu voulais savoir comment d'Zack allait réagir? ben tu as ta réponse je crois lol. Bzou!  
  
louise: la suite est là! et merci du compliment! Bzou!  
  
love sparrow: oooooooooh merci beaucoup du compliment sur le " c'est la seule fic récente qui mérite d'être lue" je rougie encore rien qu'ne le lisant!! Et je suis contente que tu aimes! surtout quand j'ai vu que ma messagerie était pleine de rewiews alerts de ta part! j'ai trop rigolé quand tu m'as dit que c'était pour que je dépasse les 60 reviews looooooool. c'est très gentil de ta part mais tu sais, pour moi ce n'est pas le nombre de reviews qui compte mais plutôt que, même si il y a peu d egens qui lisent, et bien que ces gens aiment! Mais c'est super sympa de ta part quand même et cela m'a beaucoup touché!!! Merciiiiiiiiiiii! Et puis... quand tu as dit: "c'est du pur POTC" là j'ai rougit encore plus et j'ne suis encore toute rougie lol. Bzou!  
  
Philippe Gryffondor: merci du compliment! la suite est là! Bzou!  
  
Ptitebrem:ben ouais, va falloir prendre ton mal en patience . j'espère que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre que les précédents! moi, ce chapitre est peut être mon préféré. j'hésite avec le premier lol. je ne sais pas mdr. merci pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
Pirates Lover: Ah Nian!! Le tigre ne doit surtout pas bouffer Jacky-Pooh!! mdrr sinon, sur qui on fanatsmerait hein? xpdr. et c'est évident que tu veuilles la suite? oh la la! que de compliments, que de compliments! merciiiii!!!! Et j'adore trop tes reviews avec D'Zack, c trop mdrrr! Bzou!  
  
Bzou à tous et à toutes! et merci!  
  
Bzou! 


	8. Prise d'otage

_**Chapitre 8:**_

Laora jubilait. Son navire faisait route, en ce moment même, vers un gallion royal de la flotte espagnol.

En effet, le roi et sa reine, ainsi que le jeune prince venaient en "vacances" dans l'une de leurs colonies aux Caraïbes.

Laora avait un plan d'enfer pour s'emparer de leur navire. Elle savait que le navire était seul vu que c'était censé être une venue secrète. Mais il fallait savoir que, sur les sept mers, il n'y avait aucun secret qui l'était vraiment...

Venue secrète pour soit disant plus de sécurité. Laora ordonna de faire dévier leur navire un peu plus vers le nord. Là, elle jeta l'ancre, en pleine mer, sous les regards interrogateurs et sceptiques de son équipage.

Elle s'expliqua: "Nous sommes tout droit sur la route que va emprunter le navire. Il ne nous voit pas encore, nous sommes trop loin. Mais mon plan est très simple. Nous allons prendre tous les déchets matériels que nous trouvons et les jeter à la mer, comme si un navire avait fait naufrage ici. avec cela, nous prendrons les barques que nous retournerons. Nous nous mettrons en dessous, juste avant que le navire ne nous voit. On ne percera pas de trous pour l'air, on risque d'avoir besoin des barques pour autre chose alors... Mais bon, une fois le gallion espagnol au milieu de nous toutes (pensez à vous écartez pour éviter de finir en bouillie, écrasées par le navire) on sort de sous les barques et on monte à bord du navire, on passe à l'abrodage dans le plus grand silence possible. Est-ce clair?"

Il n'y eu aucune objection, et même, les membres de l'équipage se demandaient où elle allait chercher tout cela. C'était une stratégie formidable, bien que risquée. Mais si c'était Laora qui la menait, ça ne pouvait que marcher.

On vérifia que personne ne saignait, par peur d'attirer les requins, ce qui se terminerait en un véritable massacre, puis l'on mit les barques à l'eau, en prenant bien soin de les retourner.

L'équipage, ou tout du moins sa quasi-totalité, plongea dans les eaux d'un bleu foncé, signe d'une grande profondeur.

Le reste de l'équipage emmena le Caribbean Pearl loin de cet endroit.

"Dans combien de temps penses tu que le gallion arrivera?" demanda nanou à sa capitaine.

"Une dizaine de minute, je pense. Si leur navire garde une vitesse constante."

"D'accord."

Le temps passa lentement. Mais trop vite aussi. L'excitation avant le combat montait. laora leur rapellait de bouger un peu pour ne pas que leurs muscles soient ankylosés, ce qui serait assez gênant lors de l'abordage.

"Sous les barques." dit simplement Laora alors que le navire se faisait de plus en plus distinct devant elles.

Son équipage s'exécuta et tous regardèrent attentivement l'avancée du navire ennemi vers eux à travers les trous qu'il y avaient entre les planches de bois.

Le navire n'était plus qu'à quelques encablures. On entendit des voix et le bruit caractéristique d'un navire en activité, douce mélodie.

A peine le navire était-il en face d'une barque que celle-ci se rapprochait et que les assaillants sortaient de dessous pour s'accrocher aux cordages qui pendaient.

Laora, une fois accrochée à une des cordes vérifia que personne n'était resté en arrière puis, d'un mouvement d'épée vers le ciel, sonna l'assaut.

Silencieusement, l'équipage du Caribbean Pearl monta et prit d'assaut le navire, égorgeant et assomant, tuant et blessant tous les soldats qu'il rencontrait.

Laora avait ordonné de ne toucher qu'aux soldats. La famille royale donnait déjà son or, on allait pas lui voler la vie.

Laora vérifia que la voix était libre avant de se diriger vers la cabine de la famille royale. Elle sortit son mousquet, dans une main, et son épée dans l'autre avant de pénétrer avec un grand coup de pied contre la porte dans la pièce.

Son arrivée surprit les occupants en plein repas.

"Bien le bonjour!" salua t-elle à la ronde avant de désarmer les deux gardes qui s'avançaient vers elle d'une seule main.

Elle tira sur le troisième qui était au fond de la pièce et qui tentait vainement de se faire oublier.

Soudain, le jeune prince dégaina son épée et et la frotta à celle de laora dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

"Pirate! Vous ne toucherez point à ma famille!"

"Oh!" dit laora "Touchant! mais je ne compte vous faire aucun mal! Vous valez plus vivants que morts! Suivez moi sans histoires et on ne vous fera rien d'autre que de vous transporter, et en plus de cela, vous aurez droit à une cabine.

Le roi se leva et, d'un mouvement de tête, intima à son fils de tuer Laora.

Il feinta, elle para, souriante: "croyez vous que ce soit raisonnable?"

"J'ai déjà combattu un pirate, et je l'ai tué! De plus, vous êtes une femme!"

"Ne me sous estime pas, petit!" dit-elle, cinglante, avant de réengager le combat.

Leurs pas les amenèrent sur la table où le prince glissa sur la nouriture, mettant les pieds dans le plat, littéralement, et tomba, laissant son épée aller à terre.

Elle posa la pointe de son arme contre sa gorge puis sourit et la rangea, sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance.

"Tu te bats bien pour un jeune noble, petit!"

Elle lui tendit la main et il la saisit mais la tira pour la faire tomber à terre et la transpercer avec sa dague.

Grosse erreur. Pas de la part de Laora mais de la sienne.

D'un mouvement souple, elle le fit passer au dessus d'elle et il se retrouva on ne sait comment, contre le mur, les pieds à bien 10 cm du sol, Laora l'étranglant: "Et bien, puisque je ne puis être aimable avec vous, je vais employer les grands moyens!"

Elle le relâcha et il put enfin respirer normalement. Elle se saisit des deux épées, la sienne et celle de son adversaire puis désigna la porte du menton à la petite famille qui ne se fit pas prier.

Dehors régnait une bataille générale impressionante. Nanou, voyant que laora l'apellait, ne se fit pas attendre.

"Tu me les garde quelques secondes, je te prie."

Sans attendre la réponse, Laora plongea et nagea jusqu'à une barque qu'elle remit à l'endroit avant de la vider de son eau. Elle monta à bord et l'amena à l'aide de ses mains contre le navire attaqué.

Ayant comprit le principe, Nanou poussa le fils noble à l'eau, qui, une fois trempé, poussa une série de jurons qu'il ne serait pas bon d'imprimer, le rating passerait à R...

Vînt le tour du Roi d'Espagne, père du petit nobliot qui se plaint pour ses rumathismes. Laora n'en avait cure et lui promit un bon massage à son retour chez lui une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait, afin de le faire taire.

Manque de chance. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Laora répondit un mystérieux: "Vous verrez bien" avant de faire signe à Nanou d'enlever le corsage et la robe à la reine d'Espagne pour qu'elle ne se noit pas, emportée par le poids de son habit vers le fond de l'océan.

Nanou obéit non pas sans effort. En effet, la vieille Reine hurlait et vociférait, refusant qu'on la déshabille. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le couteau passé sous la gorge et un mousquet chargé collé sur la tempe qu'elle n'obtempéra.

Après cela, ce fut au tour de nanou de plonger la tête la première dans l'eau fraîche des Caraïbes afin que Laora puisse remonter au combat. Un sourire faussement aimable collé à son visage, un mousquet chargé dans sa main droite et son épée dans l'autre, Nanou surveilla la "royale famille de ses fesses" comme elle disait si bien...

laora remonta à bord du navire assiégé et trancha tout d'un coup, en deux, le corps d'un soldat qui avait voulu la prendre de revers. Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'un autre pauvre homme à la botte des nobliots de se prendre une balle de mousquet entre les deux yeux. Laora n'eu pas le temps de recharger qu'un autre soldat apparu. Elle l'élimina à l'aide d'un coup de sa garde d'épée sur le front.

Regardant autour d'elle, laora vit avec satisfaction que le navire était à elle et que seuls quelques soldats offraient encore une résistance somme toute héroïque mais inutile. Ils étaient regroupés en un tas sur le pont avant.

Son équipage comptait faire une mise à mort en règle et les encerclaient, comme on regarde le toréador donner la mort au taureau. Mais laora s'interposa, coupant net l'enthousiasme morbide de son équipage.

"Allons, allons! laissons les! Ils se sont bien bâttus, même si on leur accorde uniquement la défaite. laissons leur la vie."

Elle se fit huer et un soldat tenta de lui trancher la gorge mais laora saisit son poignée avant qu'il ne termine son mouvement et l'assoma d'un coup de la garde de son épée.

"Car, si on les tue, qui annoncera la demande de rançon à l'Espagne?" dit malicieusement la capitaine à son équipage qui hurla sa joie, le grand cri se répercutant sur le vaste espace calme et serein qu'était l'océan.

Laora se tourna vers la vingtaine de soldats qui restaient puis dit:

"papier, plume, encre!"

Une des pirates s'en alla vers la cabine principale et revînt quelques instants plus tard avec les objets demandés.

laora se saisit d'un des soldats proche d'elle et le retourna avant d'étaler le papier sur son dos et de tremper la plume dans l'encrier. Quelques minutes plus atrd, elle lut la lettre à voix haute:

_Très cher pays d'espagne; _

_J'ai en ma possession quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui vous est cher, et même très cher! Après tout, ce n'est pas tous els jours que l'on peut se vanter de détenir en sa possession les trois plus éminents membres de la famille royale espagnole, non?_

_Ainsi, pour le moment, ils sont mes humbles invités sur mon navire. Mais juste pour un certain temps. Si je ne reçoit pas dans les plus brefs délai une rançon de 10 000 shillings, ses majestés finiront au fond de l'océan, à nourrir les poissons, entre autres. Ainsi, la somme demandée devra être remise à 900 miles au nord dePort royal. C'est un lieu situé en pleine mer, ainsi, pas de risque d'entourloupes._

_Cette lettre, demande de rançon, a le mérite d'être on ne peut plus claire. _

_Mes respects, si peu respectueux soient-ils pour vous._

_Laora._

La lecture de cette demande provoqua remous et cris de joie dans l'assemblée, côté pirate. Laora retourna le soldat sur le dos duquel elle s'était appuyé, le prit par le menton et demanda:

"Nom, grade!"

La soldat répondit, apeuré malgré l'assurance de rester en vie:

"C... Carlos... Carlos Espada... S... Simple soldat de la marine royal..."

"et bien, carlos Espada, tu as l'insigne honneur de faire parvenir ce message à la plus importante personne de ton pays, capable d'agir en de telles circonstances!"

Il acquieça, mal assuré.

Laora le repoussa dans le petit cercle que formaient les rescapés de la bataille et apella:

"il y a le commandant de ce navire ici?"

"C'est de moi qu'on parle?"

Un homme aus traits burinés, le cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux tout aussi foncés s'avança, beaucoup plus assuré que les autres.

"J'admet ma défaite et te présente mes respects. C'est une grande défaite pour nous et belle victoir epour vous. Honorable de nous laisser la vie. Que veux tu?"

"Mène les jusqu'en espagne. C'est tout."

Il gromella ce qui semblait être un "oui" puis laora tapa dans ses mains.

"maintenant que tout est réglé, on prend les rames sur ce navire et on va rejoindre le caribbean pearl!"

l'équipage allait s'éxécuter quand...

"LAORA! LAORA! On a un sérieux problème!"

"Quoi donc?"

"Navire au loin!"

"On peux le semer je pense."

"Sauf que c'est qu'il nous a vu et qu'il se dirige droit vers nous."

"Ahh... Et?"

"Et c'est le navire del compañero... L'enfer des sept mers..."

"Et merde!"

¤¤¤¤

Et voilà!! Bon, Jacky-Pooh n'est pas présent mais dans mes prévisions il est là durant tout le chapitre suivant, et même plus que présent je dirais! Ben ouais, l'équipage de laora est affaibli, pas sur son bâteau et bon... Pour combattre l'un des équipage les plus coriaces avec un capitaine sanguinaire à leur tête c'est pas trop ça. Donc jacky-Pooh sera là! Ban qui les sauverait sinon?

R&R!!!

Merci à tous!!!

**ruly:** mais de rien! c'est un plaisir de continuer! Et merci du compliment! ça me va droit au coeur! Bzou!

**Aaricia:** Ooooooooooh! merci merci!! Contente que tu adores! Ca fait plaisir à entendre et réentendre lol! magnifique? euuuuuuuuh tant mieux! lol. Bon, promis, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite! et rien que pour toi s'il le fallait! Et ne te sucuide pas! Ca suffit déjà comme ça qu'une de mes amies (Morgane je pense à toi) y ai pensé et soit aujourd'hui à l'hosto... je ne m'étalerai pas sur le sujet! Mais merci du compliment! Bzou!

**Cissa:** Là dans ce chapitre, jacky-Pooh est absent, mais dans le prochain, j'espère que tu seras là pour me dire si Jack a gardé sa réelle personalité! merci du compliment! Bzou!

**Auzzy:** salut toi! ca va toujours? ça fait longtemps qu'on c pas parlées via mails! j'espère que ta fic a du succès! faudra que j'aille y rejeter un oeil! Faut dire que j'ai pas trop le temps de lire en ce moment! mais je vais rattraper ce retard! Merci beaucoup du compliment, ça me fait énormément plaisir! j'espère te revoir! bzou!

**louise:** ton voeux est éxaucé? lol la suite est là! Bzou et sur MSN! Bzou!

**PtiteBrem: **Ouais c clair moi aussi j'aimerai trop pouvoir ressortir le compas comme ça lol. Et puis Laora, d'être ainsi, c'est dans sa nature! mais... héhéhé, on a pas finit d'en découvrir de belles sur elle! Merci du compliment, vraiment! Bzou!

**love sparrow:** merciiiiiiiii! et tu vois, j'ai atteint les 70 reviews!!!! lauleuh! j'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plût que le sprécedents (ouais je sais ya pas Jacky-Pooh mais y sera là et même plus que là dans le prochain chap! tu verras! ;) ) Bzou! et merci beaucoupppppppppp! Bzou!

**Moon cat 22**: moi non plus je sais pas qui j'aimerai voir gagner si j'étais du côté des lecteurs de cette fic. mais je suis l'auteur et je sais exactement ce qui va se passer! et je te dit que cela va satisfaire tout le monde (quoique... lol) Sinon, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait TRES plaisir! Bzou!

**Philippe Gryffondor:** Et voilà la suite! merci pour le compliment! Chuis toujours heureuse de recevoir une de tes reviews! bzou!

**Pirates Lover:** #toute pitite voix# je c je c, Jacky-pooh est pas là dans le chap... mais dans le prochain, jack, tu vas être trop contente (mais marie moins quand même lol mdr) premier rapprochement! héhéhé! tu vas voir marie! mais bon, c qu'une fic, l'original te revient toujours, tu le sais lol! sinon.... moi aussi je veux mon jack à moi pour m'occuper les nuit d'insomnie!!!!!! mdrrrr pas d'allusions nonnnnnnnnnn mdr! merci pour ta super review qui 'ma trop fait marrer! lol Bzou!

**Cheyna:** Ton pseudo il est trop bien! tu peux me dire d'où il vient? steuplaîîîîîîîîîît!!! sinon merci beaucoup pour le compliment! ça fait plaisir! encore merci et à la prochaine j'espère! bzou!

**_ET MAINTENANT ANNONCE!!!_**

**_JE SUIS TROP HEUREUSE! J'AI GAGNE UN PRIX NATIONAL AU CONCOURS D'ECRITURE DE L'AMOPA QUI EST UNE ACADEMIE LITTERAIRE AINSI QU'UN PRIX DEPARTMENTAL (BOUCHE DU RHONE)_**

**_Voilà, je voulais le dire lol. Bzou et merci à tous et à toutes! bzou!_**

**_Bzou!_**


	9. Trésor Tu m'as sauvée, Jack

**Chapitre 9:**

**Trésor... Tu m'as sauvé, Jack!**

"laora, on fait quoi?"  
  
La capitaine mâchait nerveusement sa langue, ses méninges fonctionnant à toute allure. Mais un seul mot lui revenait toujours comme la solution idéale: la fuite.  
  
"On prends la poudre d'escampette! On mets les oviles! Allez! Vite vite!" cria t-elle.  
  
Alors que l'ancre était à peine remontée, on leur tira un coup de canon qui tomba à quelques encablures de la coque du navire.  
  
"dépêchez-vous! Allez, vite!"  
  
le capitaine du gallion espagnol vînt la voir.  
  
"Dites moi, pourquoi un pirate prends t-il la fuite devant l'un de ses semblables?"  
  
"parce que El compañero ne fait pas de quartier et que nous sommes affaiblis et en nombre inférieur et surtout qu'il a une dent contre nous!"  
  
"Une dent contre vous?"  
  
"On lui a volé le requin d'argent."  
  
"Non?"  
  
"Si et ça risque de nous coûter cher si on ne s'en va pas très vite! ALLEZ!!!! PLUS VITE!!!"  
  
Laora s'en alla sur le mat principal où Nanou se demêlait avec la voile qui ne voulait pas tomber. Elle monta à toute boulline sur ledit mât et à grands coups de coups de pieds fit enfin tomber la voile qui se déroula jusqu'en bas où des membres de la marine espagnole l'attachèrent.  
  
Elle sauta à bas du bâteau et prit la barre au nez et à la barbe de l'ancien capitaine.  
  
"C'est MON navire!" buegla t-il.  
  
Elle sorti son mousquet et l'arma: "Ici, tant que je suis sur ce navire, c'est moi le capitaine!"  
  
Il comprit et s'en alla aider les autres.  
  
nanou la regarda: "On fait quoi maintenant?"   
  
"le vent vient du nord et va vers le Sud-Est, on y va! On prend dans le sens du vent! Il faut aller ua plus vite et en profiter. TENDEZ LES VOILES AU MAXIMUM!!"  
  
Les ordres furent éxécutés en quelques secondes et le navire prit de la vitesse et s'eloigna un peu de l'enfer des sept mers.  
  
Mais pas assez. Le navire ennemi était bien plus rapide que le leur. Il les tallonait. le gallion espagnol n'allait pas pouvoir garder l'allure très longtemps.  
  
"On va devoir faire face" dit laora.  
  
"Mais on va perdre... Ca va être un massacre!" s'exclama Nanou.  
  
"Je sais..." Elle se tourna tristement vers son amie: "On va arrêter d'avancer et faire front."  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"Avant que l'on soit plus fatiguées. Sinon, on aura aucune chance après. De toutes les manières, on devra faire face, alors mieux vaut maintenant." Elle monta sur le pont arrière.  
  
"ABBAISSEZ LES VOILES!!! ON VA COMBATTRE!!!"  
  
Il y eu un silence stuépfait. Laora prit le relai sur Nanou: "On a aucune chance de s'en sortir, encore moins si on se fatigue à avancer! Alors, on va se battre!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Et on va faire en sorte que cette bande de chiens galleux se souvienne de l'équipage du Caribbean Pearl!!!"  
  
"OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!!!!!!"  
  
Il y eu moult holas sur le navire. L'excitation morbide était montée durant ce très bref discours et l'on avait stoppé le navire. L'ancre était de nouveau sous l'eau et y resterait certainement toujours. On arma les canons, prêts à tirer.  
  
Quand l'enfer des sept mers ne fut plus qu'à quelques encablures, ils firent feu, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se placer.  
  
Les boulets firent mouche et touchèrent le mat principal qui s'abbatit sur le pont, faisant nombre de dégâts parmi l'équipage adverse.  
  
Laora fixa la mer autour d'elle. Née sur la terre, morte en plein océan. Elle regarda l'étendu d'eau autour d'elle, sombre et déserte, un navire venant à leur rencontre et... attendez un navire?  
  
Laora prit la longue vue qui était accrochée au corps d'un second sans tête, épongea le sang qu'il y avait dessus et mit l'oeil contre la lunette. Nanou vînt la voir.  
  
"regarde là-bas." dit la capitaine.  
  
"Ami ou ennemi?"  
  
"C'est Sparrow..."  
  
Nanou sourit.  
  
"laora, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais mettre ta fierté de côté et... demander de l'aide?"  
  
ladite laora grogna: "Ca me coûte mais je vais devoir le faire. Ce que je crains c'est ce qu'il demandera en échange..."  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il demandera mais... si c'est toi qu'il demande, je ne pense pas que cela te coûte tant que ça, non?"  
  
Elle ne répondit pas mais dit:  
  
"Allume les feux de détresse!"  
  
Elles enflamèrent deux torches et firent des signaux en morse: S.O.S  
  
Laora agita les bras et de sa longue vue vit que Sparrow les regardait avec le sourire. Il termina ce qui semblait être une bouteille de rhum. Ils n'étaient pas loin, dans quelques minutes ils seraient là.  
  
L'enfer des Sept mers s'apprêtait à passer à l'abordage, son bateau prenant sérieusement l'eau. Laora vit El compañero monter sur un gréément et la fixer de ses yeux mauvais. Elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique et il les montra tous les deux du doigt puis passa le doigt sur sa gorge.  
  
Il demandait un combat à mort. Soit! Il l'aurait.  
  
Mais pas tout de suite. Les assaillants abordèrent le navire et montèrent à bords en criant et hurlant.  
  
L'un d'eux s'élança des grééments avec une corde mais n'arriva jamais au gallion. Laora avait sorti son mousquet et tiré. Les requins seraient repu ce soir. On voyait d'ailleurs d'hors et déjà quelques ailerons dépasser des flots et tourner autour de mares rouges.  
  
Elle dégaina son épée et trancha d'un coup la tête d'un pirates à sa droite. Elle vit El Compañero lui faire signe de venir sur le pont arrière là où le combat n'était pas encore venu. Laora vit du coin de l'oeil le Black pearl les aborder pour leur venir en aide car c'était pour l'équipage de Laora le début d'une véritable boucherie sans eux!  
  
Elle arriva devant le capitaine de l'enfer des 7 mers et il lui souriait d'un air narquois, son chapeau rouge sang reposant sur sa tête et cachant son oeil gauche bandé.  
  
"Ca faisait longtemps, Laora..."  
  
"j'aurais préféré que cela dure."  
  
"Pas moi. Tu vas mourir. Tu as volé mon navire!"  
  
"ré-qui-si-tio-nné!"  
  
"peu importe."  
  
Il passa soudain à l'attaque en plongeant en avant, son sabre fendant l'air. Laora tourna sur elle même et glissa son épée contre l'acier, faisant apparaître des étincelles.  
  
Il frappa, elle para puis contra mais il évita. On aurait dit une danse tellement c'était beau. Une danse mortelle. laora suivait le rythme mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, étant déjà fatiguée par le combat précédent. Elle s'essouflait déjà alors que le combat ne faisait que commencer.  
  
Soudain, elle mit l'épée dans sa bouche en travers puis s'accrocha à la corde la plus proche et s'élança sur l'enfer des sept mers. elle surprit deux pirates restés là pour garder le navire. Le capitaine dudit navire arriva juste après et enchaîne feinte et coups bas.   
  
Il s'avança alors un peu plus que d'habitude et Laora sentit le sang couler de sur sa joue maintenant ouverte. Elle donna alors un coup de pied et l'épée de son adversaire vola pour tomber au sol quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
Laora donna un grand coup latéral d'épée et pensait la toucher mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle fut déséquilibrée et tomba en avant. Epuisée, elle était épuisée. la chute se passa comme au ralenti. elle vit le gréément arriver devant elle et elle senti son ventre s'appuyer sur le bois. Elle se sentit basculer vers l'avant et voyait déjà sa chute au fond de l'océan. Elle allait mourir.  
  
Mais on la rattrapa. On la retourna et elle vit la face puante et répugnante d'El Compañero.  
  
"Alors Laora, qui mène la danse."  
  
Elle lui donna un coup de genoux dans les parties, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.  
  
Elle ricana en se relevant: "maintenant, tu pourras chanter les cantiques dans une églises avec ta voix de crécerelle castrée!"  
  
Il se remit d'applomb et dit: "Je vais te montrer moi, si je suis un chanteur eunnuque d'église!" Sous le coup de la colère il enchaîna les attaques les unes après les autres, variant sans cesse d'angle d'approche, utilisant toutes les ruses qu'il connaissait. Laora réussit à les éviter jsuqu'à ce que...  
  
"AAAHHH!!"  
  
Le sabre de son adversaire s'était profondément enfoncé dans sa chaire au niveau de son bras droit, mettant ainsi ce dernier hors-service. Elle tomba à terre, harassée et foudroyée par la fatigue. Elle perdait du sang, beaucoup de sang. Elle tenait son bras mais ne le sentait déjà plus, sa conscience basculait peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Elle vit El Compañero avancer.  
  
"Alors Laora, fatiguée?"  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, s'éfforçant de rester éveillée et planta son épée avec toute la force qui lui restait dans le pied gauche de son ennemi qui était debout devant elle, à genoux.  
  
"SALOPE!" Il retira l'épée tout d'un coup et la frappa avec le plat de l'arme. Laora vacilla et tomba au sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Laora pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Elle avait mal, très mal. La blessure n'était pas mortelle mais elle n'en pouvait plus. trop fatiguée, trop harassée.   
  
Elle était écroulée au sol. Il la releva et la gifla de nouveau. Elle tomba par terre encore une fois et il la retourna.  
  
"Maintenant je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas eunnuque."  
  
Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et sortit une dague. Il commença alors un cruel jeu. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était trop lourd et elle n'avait plus de forces.  
  
Le pirate mit la pointe de la dague sur sa gorge et descendit laissant une petite traînée de sang derrière lui. Il arriva au début de sa chemise et continua d'avancer, faisant sauter les boutons les uns après les autres.  
  
Non, non! Il ne fallait pas! Tout mais pas ça!  
  
"Tue moi. C'est ce que tu veux non?" dit elle difficilement.  
  
"je veux ça, entre autres... ça te ferait trop plaisir de mourir. mais je veux d'abord t'humilier, et te montrer que tu n'es qu'une femme."  
  
Elle lui cracha au visage.  
  
"Tu n'es pas en mesure de protester."  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tout en promenant ses mains sur son corps. Profitant d'elle sans vergogne. Elle gémit et tenta de le mordre pendant qu'il l'embrassait mais sans succès.  
  
Soudain, elle ne sentit plus rien sauf la douleur et l'humiliation. Il n'était plus sur elle. Elle entendit un bruit de combat et eu peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restaient et se recroquevilla sur elle-même tout en ramenant les pans de sa chemise sur sa poitrine. Elle leva alors le regard et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour.  
  
Jack Sparrow combattait pour elle contre El Compañero. Il redoublait d'effort et réussit à le coincer au pied d'un mur. Alors, il l'embrocha, comme une brochette.  
  
"Crève, charogne!"  
  
Il enleva alors son épée du corps mourrant de ladite charogne et l'essuya sur un pan de sa chemise avant de se retourner vers elle.  
  
Dans un état second, elle le regarda. Elle cru voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard.  
  
"laora, laora. Trésor, tu m'entends?"  
  
"J-Jack..."  
  
"Oui, trésor. C'est moi. Allez vient là. Je vais te porter."  
  
"Non, je peux me lever."  
  
"chérie, t'es pas en état alors laisse moi faire, okay?"  
  
sous ses protestations, il la souleva dans ses bras et lui souffla à l'oreille.  
  
"accroche toi à moi, trésor. On va voler le temps d'arriver à mon navire c'est plus sûr."  
  
Elle ressera son étreinte autour de son cou et il l'entoura de son bras droit, le gauche s'accrochant solidement à un cordage.  
  
Il sauta soudain dans le vide et elle sentit son coeur remonter dans sa poitrine, comme s'il s'envolait lui aussi. L'air giflant son visage la réveilla un peu.  
  
Sparrow arriva alors à bord du Black pearl et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Il la déposa sur le lit et dit: "Ne bouge pas trésor, je revient."  
  
il sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Laora entendait le bruit du combat s'éloigner. Elle reconnu le roullis habituel d'un navire qui venait de commencer à partir. Il y eu encore quelques coups de feu puis des hurlements et des cris de protestations puis plus rien.  
  
Laora n'était plus en état de rien faire. Elle entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Elle tourna la tête prête à se défendre.  
  
"Ce n'est que moi, Trésor." dit Jack. Il sortit une bouteille de rhum d'un tiroir et des morceaux de tissus.  
  
"Tient, bois."  
  
Il déposa le goulot sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle le refusa.  
  
"Trésor, l'alcool, c'est pour te sonner car quand je vais recoudre, ça va faire mal!"  
  
elle grogna et articula: "l'alcool ne m'affecte pas vraiment..."  
  
"ah... ben alors, désolé trésor, ce sera sans."  
  
"pas gra..." elle se sentit partir dnas les vaps'.  
  
Il la gifla. "Chérie reste avec moi!"  
  
Il la souleva un peu et la délesta de sa chemise. Elle se retrouva à moitié nue devant lui.  
  
"Jack, ce n'est pas le moment de loucher sur les deux belles montagnes qui te font face..." pensa le pirate. Il épongea les blessures puis versa du rhum dessus pour calmer la douleur et désinfecter. ensuite, il prit l'aiguille et du fil et recousu la blessure. Ca lui faisait mal de l'entendre laisser échapper des cris de douleur. Il la déshabilla ensuite complètement et pansa toutes les blessures qu'il trouva, c'est à dire beaucoup. En même temps, n'étant qu'un homme, et un pirate de surcrois, il se rinça l'oeil. Elle était belle, vraiment. Magnifique même. S'il ne s'était pas retenu il l'aurait embrassée et lui aurait fait l'amour à l'instant. Mais tout pirate qu'il était, il n'était pas profiteur.   
  
Voyant qu'elle était dans un état second et qu'il n'y pouvait rien, il la mit dans les draps et la coucha avant de lui dire:  
  
"maintenant, Trésor, tu vas dormir. Je reviens bientôt."  
  
Et il sortit.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
J'avoue, j'avoue, j'ai mit du temps à le pondre ce chapitre là! en plus jacky-pooh est pas tout à fait présent mais il est LA! ça vous suffit pas :p  
  
z'en avez pensé quoi? en tous, cas, je vais me dépêcher pour le prochain, promis! :)  
  
sinon, le fait qu'il l'ai sauvée va changer pas mal de choses hein? héhéhé, dites moi à quoi ça vous fait penser, vos pronostics sur la suite!   
  
pi on m'a demandé si la fic serait ratée en R si jamais yavait qq lemons, ben... non ce sera pas raté en R... MAIS il y aura quelques chapitres assez explicite et un début de lemon mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de quoi faire peur à un môme de plus de 13 ans (PG-13 donc) et en plus je doute que raté en R ou pas, les gens ne respectent pas les ratings, moi la 1ère mdr! je n'ai que 16 ans!  
  
R&R:  
  
**love sparrow:** alors, t'en a spensé quoi là? et gt mdr pour ton adjectif: piratesque! et là, ct piratesque aussi? Bzou!  
  
**Idril Sparrow:** kikoo! merci pour tous ces compliments! j'espère que ce chapitre t'as au moins autant plu que les 8 1ers! Bzou!  
  
**Lilou:** merci pour les compliments! voilà la suite! Sinon, pour le Rating, il restera en PG-13 mais il y aura quelques scènes... lemon! mais je préviendrais quand ce sera le cas pour que les âmes sensibles sautent le passage! Bzou!  
  
**Ptitebrem:**et voilà! le prince charmant a sauvé la belle en détresse t'en as pensé quoi?? merci pour le compliment! Bzou!  
  
**ruly:** merci du compliment!! merci beaucoup! Bzou!  
  
**colibri noir:** salut toi! merci pour el compliment! Bzou!

**Cissa:** ohh... merci #rougit# et puis pous les 'ainsi' je c, j'ai tendance à en mettre des tonnes mdrrrr. j'ai pas bien vu! dsl mais bon, l'erreur est humaine ;) et merci de me l'avoir signalé! dorénavant, je ferais plus attention! Bzou!  
  
**louise:** hello! alors, virement de situation, hein? comment va réagir laora, que va t-il se passer? héhéhé, ki va gagner? hmm? ça déclenche certaines questions, hein? lol merci Bzou!  
  
**moon cat 22:** je veux la suite de ta fic dryana!!!!!! tu nous la mets quand??? alors, laora est-elle si infatigable que cela? ici, on découvre ses faiblesses: elle n'a pas assez de force et sa fierté lui joue des tours! elle s'est attaquée à trop grand pour elle au mauvais moment! à un autre moment elle aurait réussit mais là, elle était déjà fatiguée! sinon, pour ce qui concerne le texte que j'ai écrit pour le concours, je pourrais pas vous le montrer, je ne l'ai pas en ma possession! dsl! mais merci du compliment! bzou!  
  
**evilmarie:** slt! merci du compliment, merci bcp bcp! Bzou!  
  
**cheyna:** reuh! trop trop bien l'origine de ton pseudo! sinon, meric du compliment! :d :d :d pi si jamais j'ai besoin d'un pseudo, pas d epb, je penserais à toi ;) merci Bzou!  
  
**auzzy:** slt toi! jack est là à la fin et au prochain chap aussi car elle est sur son navire! héhéhé! merci! Bzou!

¤¤¤¤Bzou! 


	10. Entre rêve et réalité

_**Chapitre 10:**_

**_Entre rêve et réalité..._**

__  
  
/**_! ATTENTION/! Lemon en début de chapitre! âmes sensibles s'abstenir! allez jusqu'aux prochaines étoiles de changements pour le sauter si vous avez moins de 17 ans! (même si je doute que quiconque respecte cela, moi la 1ère j'ai 16 ans :p)  
_** ¤¤¤¤ Il était fatigué. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir son lit, mais laora était déjà dedans et passablement fatiguée. Elle avait encore besoin de confort et il la comprenait. N'empêche que c'était dur de fermer l'oeil la nuit en sachant qu'il avait une femme au corps de déesse qui dormait dans la même pièce.   
  
Et oui, les hormones de Jack Sparrow travaillaient encore et toujours, autant que s'il avait 15 ans, si ce n'était pas plus.  
  
Il entra dans sa cabine et voulut vérifier comment allait la pirate quand il remarqua que le lit était vide. Il allait se retrouner quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux et le retourner. C'était elle, laora. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.   
  
C'était bien elle, entourée du drap sur ses épaules nues, et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du capitaine et, tenant toujours le drap qui cachait son corps dénudé, elle passa un doigt sur les lèvres entrouvertes et invitantes de jack.  
  
Soudain, elle se dégagea de lui et le poussa, le déséquilibrant, pour le faire tomber. Le pirate se retrouva assis sur le lit, le dos contre la paroi de bois, complètement interdit mais aussi... de plus en plus impatient, si la suite des événements était telle qu'il la prévoyait, et surtout l'espérait.  
  
Laora s'approcha, comme un prédateur et s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes, son bassin très près du sien. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et fit glisser le drap sur son corps, dévoilant ses formes parfaites.  
  
Glissant ses doigts sous sa chemise, elle parcourut de long en large le torse musclé aux traits burinés qui s'offrait à elle. Jack avait repoussé sa tête en arrière et se laissait faire, étant à ce moment là le plus heureux des hommes. Il grogna de mécontentement quand elle enleva ses mains mais sourit alors qu'elle déboutonnait la chemise qui lui barrait le chemin.  
  
Totalement nue sur lui, elle entama une descente en règle, léchant, suçant et mordillant chaque partie du corps de l'homme qui la soutenait. Obtenant des grognements rauques de plaisir, elle arrêta son traitement avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il lui disait: "Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Trésor? c'est pas drôle!" Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et se saisit de ses mains qu'elle plaqua sur la paroi de manière à l'immobiliser. Elle donna alors un coup de reins très suggestif qui fit se durcir soudainement une partie très intime de notre capitaine préféré. Elle répéta plusieurs fois ce mouvement jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus, Jack la poussa et la coucha sur le lit avant de dévorer littéralement son corps offert. Pendant qu'il s'occupait d'inspecter son cou et son lobe de l'oreille, elle délaça son pantalon et lui enleva ses bottes. Pour ce faire, elle dû se lever un peu et jack en profita pour honorer la chute de ses reins en l'embrassant avidement. Visiblement, elle appreçiait le traitement.   
  
Ils étaient maintenant tous deux nus et enlacés. Jack se plaça au dessus d'elle, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Quand il se fit sa place en elle, il ne tînt pas plus de quelques minutes. Il la vit se cambrer et arquer les reins quand il poussa un ultime râle de plaisir. c'était bon, si bon... c'était...  
  
"AAAAH!"  
  
Jack se réveilla en sursaut, tombant de sa chaise où il s'était endormi pendant que Ana maria dirigeait la perle.  
  
Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve!  
  
C'eut été un euphémisme de dire qu'il était déçu. Ca avait l'air... tellement vrai. Toutes ces sensations... Il jeta un oeil vers Laora qui dormait paisiblement. Il n'allait plus pouvoir la regarder sans y penser. Hmm...  
  
Il ferma les yeux pour se rapeller des moindres détails... Sa peau douce, son sourire, ses cheveux sur sa peau qui le chatouillaient, ses lèvres embrassant ses seins, sa...  
  
STOP!!!  
  
Jack se sentait tout aussi excité que si ça avait été la réalité.  
  
"Me voilà à fantasmer sur une femme! Pff! C'est la première fois. Certainement parce qu'elle me résiste et que... ça me plaît..." pensa t-il avec un sourire goguenard tout en débouchant une bouteille de rhum qu'il vida en quelques goulées.  
  
"ca va mieux." dit-il. "Allez, je vais prendre la barre et... ET UNE BOUTEILLE DE RHUM!!" ¤¤¤¤ Laora s'éveilla lentement. Elle émergea de son sommeil petit à petit. Une agréable odeur lui titillait les narines. Une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps: du rhum, de la sueur et un on-ne-sait quoi de particulier. L'odeur d'un homme. D'un pirate.  
  
Cette idée farfelue l'éveilla et elle se releva dans le lit, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle observa la cabine et constata qu'elle n'était pas sur son navire. Elle constata aussi qu'elle était aussi nue qu'au premier moment de sa vie. Machinalement, elle remonta le drap et étouffa un cri. Quelque chose lui faisait horriblement mal au bras droit.  
  
Elle souleva l'étoffe de coton grossier et remarqua une blessure récente recousue. Un des fils s'était accroché dans le drap et avait tiré. C'était du beau travail. la personne qui avait fait cela avait prit un soin tout particulier. En fait, la personne avait été si attentionnée qu'elle l'avait complètement soignée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être?  
  
Elle se souvînt alors d'El Compañero et étouffa une grimace. Elle avait faillit se faire... Elle préféra ne même pas y penser. Elle eu aussi la vision de jack qui la sauvait.  
  
Jack...  
  
Un sourire s'étalla sur ses lèvres.  
  
Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il l'avait sauvé. Il aurait très bien pu passer son chemin et tuer tout le monde, en bon pirate qu'il était, avant de s'emparer des magots.  
  
mais non.  
  
C'était pas un pirate. C'était un homme bien. Bon... il avait ses défauts, pas beaucoup de qualités, avouons le mais... mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Ce qui faisait son charisme fou.  
  
Laora se recoucha et remonta le drap sur ses épaules puis, rassurée, fermit les yeux, ayant une dernière pensée pour son équipage, se demandant s'il allait bien. Et elle s'endormit.  
  
Un grand bruit de verre cassé la réveilla en sursaut, suivit d'un flot d'injures et de jurons que seul un pirate pouvait connaître. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et sourit dans son sommeil. Elle était sûre que c'était Sparrow, rien qu'à sa manière de parler.  
  
Elle éclata de rire devant la vision fugace d'un jack sparrow ronchonnant.  
  
"réveillée, Trésor?"  
  
elle ouvrit les yeux et, veillant bien à ne montrer aucune partie de son corps, ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, se tourna vers lui:  
  
"Apparament oui."  
  
"J'ai voulu t'apporter à manger un peu et te réveiller mais j'ai oublié que j'avais un sol capricieux à cet endroit!"  
  
Il désigna une planche de bois qui se relevait un peu.  
  
Elle étouffa un rire et se releva dans le lit, maintenant le drap sur sa poitrine. Elle jeta un oeil au pirate et...  
  
"a table!" dit il en la soulevant dans ses bras.  
  
"jack, je peux marcher."  
  
"mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, chérie."  
  
Il l'assit sur la chaise et elle contempla l'assiette remplie de soupe, la bouteille de rhum et le morceau de pain. C'était pas un super repas mais... mais elle avait faim!  
  
Elle porta l'assiette à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée. Ca n'avait pas très très bon goût mais c'était suffisant quand on était affamée.  
  
Entre deux goulées elle demanda:  
  
"Comment va l'équipage?"  
  
"Ca peut être pire. On a réussi à sauver seulement la moitié du tient... je suis désolé."  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et inspira un grand coup: "Nanou est en vie?"  
  
"la grande noire qui m'a foutu une baffe? oh oui! Plus en vie que ça, elle meurt d'hyperactivité! Elle est venue te voir bien une dizaine de fois par jour. dès qu'elle pouvait."  
  
"Tant mieux, si elle était morte... je sais pas si je l'aurait supporté. On a tout traversé ensemble."  
  
Il y eu un moment de latence où jack l'observa puis dit: "C'était comme moi avec Bill... le botier. une légende. c'était à la vie, à la mort. J'ai pas pu respecter ma part du marché. Il est mort par 300 mètres de fond, un boulet aux pieds. Je m'en veux toujours."  
  
"Moi je m'en veux toujours d'avoir laissé ma mère..."  
  
Il y eu un moment de latence puis...  
  
"Merci." dit laora.  
  
"..."  
  
"Pour m'avoir sauvé. sans toi, Jack..."  
  
"t'inquiètes, trésor. J'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal aux femmes..." Il lui sourit puis, semblant avoir eu son lot d'émotions "non-pirates" pour la journée ajouta: "Il ne faut que leur donner du plaisir..." avec un sourire à damner Lucifer lui-même.  
  
Laora entra dans son jeu.  
  
"du plaisir, hmm?"  
  
"Oui..."  
  
"Jack... fais moi plaisir..." dit elle en s'approcha, comme un prédateur, rapellant à Jack son rêve récent...  
  
"Tout ce que tu voudras trésor..."  
  
Laora était si proche que ses lèvres frôlaient celles du pirate.  
  
"fais moi plaisir..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"fait moi plaisir jack... réchauffe moi... j'ai froid..."  
  
"A tes ordres, trésor..." Il passa ses mains sur sa taille de guêpe.  
  
"J'ai si froid..." Elle fit glisser un doigt le long de sa chemise et ajouta en la regardant: "Tu en as pas une pour moi?"  
  
Et là, il fit une tête déconfite telle que laora éclata de rire et se fit mal, sa blessure étant encore toute fraîche.  
  
"AOUCH..."  
  
"ca te perdra, poupée!"  
  
"je ne suis pas une poupée!"  
  
"Tu en as la beauté..."  
  
Elle souleva un sourcil: "jack Sparrow devient galant?"  
  
"je l'ai toujours été..."  
  
"prouve le moi."  
  
"d'accord. Je vais me retourner pendant que tu t'habilles, chérie..."  
  
"Si tu étais galant tu sortirais..."  
  
"Je te prête déjà mes vêtements, et je n'en ai pas beaucoup, Trésor. alors c'est ça ou rien!"  
  
"d'accord."  
  
Elle le prit par les épaules, empoigna les vêtements qu'il lui tendait devant la commode et le retourna.  
  
Jack observa l'ombre que la flamme faisait vaciller de laora en train de se changer.   
  
"C'est bon..." dit-elle après un moment.  
  
Il se retourna et l'observa.  
  
"ca me va trop grand."  
  
"si ça ne te va pas... tu peux faire sans... moi ça ne me gêne pas trésor... au contraire..."  
  
"Rêve Sparrow!"  
  
Elle s'empara de son tricorne et le plaça sur sa tête et imita d'une manière plus que réaliste le capitaine du Black pearl avec ses manières et ses "trésors".  
  
"C'est moi le capitaine ici." dit Jack en re-chipant son chapeau.  
  
"Ah bon?" Elle lui reprit le tricorne. Il tenta vainement de le ravoir.  
  
Elle s'approcha avec un air diabolique: "jack sparrow... ta vie va vite devenir un enfer..."  
  
"Tu craqueras avant moi trésor!"  
  
Elle lui enfonça le tricorne sur la tête avec un sourire puis sortit.  
  
"On verra..." ¤¤¤¤ Voilàààààààà!  
  
Alors ya eu un chtit lemon mais pas de quoi terrifier un môme de 14 ans auand même? non? lol pis zut, c en PG-13 na!  
  
En parlant du lemon... ça ressemble à la reproduction des veracrasses en alaska ou pas? non parce que... j'ai rien contre les veracrasses, ni contre l'alaska mais... c'est le tout premier que j'écris donc si vous pouviez critiquer, au sens propre du terme, ce lemon, ce serait bien pour que je puisse améliorer cela! voili voilou!  
  
Sinon, la fin est annonciatrice de pas mal de choses hein?   
  
Pi logiquement la fic de termine dans une dizaine de chapitre au MINIMUM, c à dire qu'il est possible qu'il y en ai plus.  
  
Je suis en train de faire un forum pirate des caraïbes. Dès qu'il est en passe d'acceuillir du monde, je vous donne le lien!!  
  
Et aussi, mon site: http: www.membres.lycos.fr/lacartedumaraudeur/ ajoutez deux slashs entre http et www pour que ça marche sinon ff.net me bouffe le lien pour parler crûement.  
  
Sur ce site ya mes 3 forums: 2 sur harry potter, un sur pirate des caraïbes et un futur sur le seigneur des anneaux. Il y a une partie fanarts, fanfic et fan BD sur les trois thèmes que je viens de citer. Donc, si vous avez des fanarts, fics ou BD à propos d'un de ces trois thèmes (ici on va favoriser POTC), n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer, mon mail est dans ma bio.  
  
Maintenant, un grand MERCI MERCI MERCI à vos reviews, et R&R!!! (rock and roll'! mdrrr)  
  
**lily:** kikoo trésor, lol. merci pour le compliment ça fait super plaisir! merci beaucoup!!! Bzou!  
  
**Idril Sparrow:** salut! dis moi... c'est de quelle origine idril? car ce prénom me plaît trop! et merci merci merci pour tous ces compliments! pi Jack perds pas le nord, hein? ;) merci! Bzou!  
  
**love sparrow:** Jacky-Pooh a des rêves érotiques! mdrrr à défaut de combat, le lemon t'as plu? et... les larmes aux yeux?? waouh ben.... ça c'est encore mieux qu'un compliment de savoir que l'émotion est passée! :d :d :d pi sinon, merci!!! merci beaucoup!!! j'adore recevoir tes reviews c'est toujours un plaisir! Bzou!  
  
**Moon cat 22:** héhéhé vilaine! aujourd'hui je susi allée voir LOTR et ta fic n'a pas été mise à jour!!! :'( :'( mais je veux la suiteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!! pi sinon moi aussi jtrouve ça mimi qu'il repousse ses pulsions. enfin... là dans ce chap c pas trop le cas mais bon mdr. pi tu vois, là, j'me suis dépêchée! ;) merci! Bzou!  
  
**louise:** ça se rapproche, ça s'éloigne, ça se rapproche... ils font que se tourner autour et sont tous deux trop fiers pour avouer quoique ce soit car ils commencent à se rendre compte qu'ils s'appréciebnt beaucoup! beaucoup trop pour des pirates!!! merci du compliment! Bzou! ¤¤¤¤ Bon bah voilà! Vous remarquerez que je me suis dépêchée pour écrire la suite! (c plutôt l'inspiration qui a fait que j'ai écrit 3 chapitres d'un coup mais bon mdr oui oui 3 chapitres au chaud sur mon ordi :p)  
  
Bon bah à la prochaine!  
  
Bzou! 


	11. Jamais!

_**Chapitre 11:**_

"Laora!!!"

Nanou se précipita vers sa capitaine et la serra dans ses bras alors que son amie lui rendait l'accolade.

Jack en profita pour s'éclipser aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait.

"Tu vas mieux? Tu n'as plus rien?"

"Presque plus. Et dire que je dois ça à Jack..."

"Tu l'appelles Jack maintenant?"

"Je lui dois au moins ça, non?"

"Hmm..."

"Comment va le reste de l'équipage?"

"Aussi bien qu'il peut aller après une bataille!"

"Je vois... mal?"

"Très..."

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Laora regarda la mer au lointain.

La nostalgie s'empara d'elle et elle partit sans signe avant coureur pour monter au mât de la vigie.

La pirate escalada tout d'un coup sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la toute dernière passerelle. Le vent soufflait fort là-haut et les voiles claquaient. Elle évita de peu un bout de corde qui fouettait l'air et, en équilibre sur la mince planche de bois, le rangea.

Laora avait froid. Les vêtements de Jack étaient grands et le vent passait au travers. Mais peu importe.

Jack... elle sourit. Il la surprendrait toujours. Elle aimait jouer avec lui, le taquiner, lui... tendre la perche. Qui sait où cela finirait? Jusqu'où ce jeu irait? Laora ne le savait point mais elle était consciente d'une chose: Jack Sparrow lui plaisait. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais... tout en lui lui plaisait. Son esprit, son humour, sa démarche, son style, sa piraterie galante... son infidélité fidèle aussi.

Elle sourit de nouveau à cette expression.

Mais son sourire se réduisit à deux incisives quand elle regarda vers le bas et y vit le pont maculé de sang où l'on soignait les blessés de son équipage... du sien, pas celui de Jack...

C'était égoïste de se mettre ainsi à part, mais elle avait besoin d'une pause. Voilà des années qu'elle triomphait et se battait pour les autres... et là... sa première défaite. C'était un coup dur. Non pas pour sa fierté, non, elle s'en remettrait, avec le temps... mais pour ses filles.

Son équipage avait réduit de plus de la moitié. La fille Wilson était morte apparemment, elle n'était nulle part. Ou alors très certainement dans un de ces sacs que l'on apprêtait pour jeter à la mer, lestés pour tomber droit dans les abysses, et rejoindre Poséidon, le dieu de la mer...

"Un problème, missy?"

Laora se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jack Sparrow. Il avança sa main.

"Ca va pas trésor?"

"Si, si tout va bien..."

"Alors pourquoi tu pleures chérie?"

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

"Ce sont comme mes enfants qu'on enterre là..."

"On les enterre pas, nuance! On les jette à la mer."

Une bourde de plus à ajouter à la liste des gaffes monumentales de Jack Sparrow. Une claque retentissante le fit taire.

"Sparrow je n'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires!" siffla Laora.

"Hey, poupée, te rebiffes pas..." Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Bas les pattes! J'aimerai être seule." Elle insista sur le dernier mot.

"T'es sûre ma belle?"

"Certaine. Et arrêtes avec ces surnoms ridicules."

"Moi je suis pas d'accord. Parce que tu es belle, tu es un vrai trésor, et puis j'ai envie de t'appeler ma chérie! Alors, poupée... vois-tu, je suis pas sûr que tu puisses décider à ma place!"

"Imbécile. Je suis certaine de vouloir être SEULE!" Laora avait hurlé le dernier mot à quelques centimètres de son visage. "Alors ne me cherches pas Spa... HUMPF!"

Jack avait opté pour la faire taire de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, genre le truc où l'on vous récure les amygdales. Cela ne fut pas, mais alors pas du tout du goût de la belle pirate qui le mordit, alors que la langue du pirate s'insinuait dans sa bouche.

Comprenant qu'il allait trop loin, il se recula et se reprit une claque, encore plus spectaculaire que la première et qui lui fit voir 36 navires...

"Ok poupée, ok... seule, j'ai bien comprit!"

Avec un grognement, elle se retourna vers le mât tandis que le pirate descendait à l'aide des cordages et qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Laora passa sa langue sur ses lèvres où il restait un peu du sang du pirate. L'hémoglobine mélangée au goût suave que l'homme avait laissé lui fit un effet phénoménal. Un grand frisson la parcouru de haut en bas et elle revit pendant quelques secondes ce court baiser.

Dix ans... dix ans qu'aucun homme ne l'avait embrassé. Sauf Jack...

Elle n'avait jamais laissé personne le faire, ni même le sous-entendre. Elle n'avait pas permis à Jack cela. Non.

Le seul problème était qu'elle avait aimé ça...

Et que même plus son équipage ne la tourmentait. En moins d'une seconde, elle s'était focalisée sur autre chose. Sur un homme en plus.

Non, non! Il ne fallait pas... les hommes étaient un piège, il ne fallait pas tomber dedans...

Elle se flagella mentalement et s'obligea à penser à autre chose....

..... Impossible!!!

Enervée contre elle-même, elle descendit du mât et décida d'aller se changer les idées en soignant les membres blessés de son équipage. C'était le sien après tout, et elle ne devait pas laisser Jack le faire tout seul. Il était trop généreux et...

Jack, on en revenait toujours à lui! A nouveau, toutes les sensations lui revinrent en mémoire: sa langue douce et chaude, son haleine légèrement alcoolisée, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son souffle brûlant, s...

Elle se dépêcha de descendre totalement du mât de mitaine et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le pont avant où étaient disposés tous les blessés. Nanou la rejoignit:

"Ca va? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette?"

"Hmm... fatiguée et aussi inquiète pour l'équipage..." prétexta t-elle. C'était en partie vrai mais maintenant, il y avait en plus ce... baiser.

"Va te reposer..." dit son amie.

"Non!" dit Laora un peu trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel. Non, elle allait penser à...

"Non." se reprit-elle plus calmement "je préfère m'occuper de l'équipage, c'est une priorité."

Jack lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. Dieu que cela l'énervait. Entre ça et ses surnoms, et ses... manières, ses airs, ses...

Laora soupira et se dirigea vers une blessure bien sanguinolente dont il fallait changer les bandages.

Jack Sparrow allait la rendre folle, mais jamais Ô grand jamais elle ne lui ferait savoir.

Même si elle devait mourir pour cela. Jamais Laora la pirate ne dépendrait d'un homme!

JAMAIS!

* * *

Voilà! Alors un ENORME pardon pour cet ENORME retard! je suis désolée, vraiment! mais il faut dire que... de un: les chapitres de transition c'est pas ma tasse de café et de deux: il y a eu la rentrée... et je n'ai pas que cette fic! j'ai aussi mes fics HP et mon livre, sans compter que je vais bientôt retourner 7 heures environ par semaine à la danse, plus le code pour la conduite accompagnée... plus mon livre à écrire, les devoirs... enfin, la vie d'une adolescente surbookée, certes, mais qui ne vous abandonnera pas!!! **Je n'abandonnerais jamais une fic! juré! **y en a une des miennes qui est en suspension le temps que l'inspiration me revienne, certes (et ce n'est pas celle-ci ) mais il y aura une suite, un jour... ;)

Après mon blabla que personne n'a lu...

13 reviews!! incroyable!! j'en revenais pas! cette fic n'a jamais eu autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre! donc merci merci merciiiiii!

R&R!

**Les-divans-infernales:** quel pseudo lol! merci bcp pour ta review! et ouais, jacky-pooh c le mec-sexy-dla-vie hihi dis moi, mymy... t'es la webmastrice d'avatar-mania que je squatte depuis quelques temps? juste pour savoir lol! sinon, qui que tu sois, MERCI!! Bzouuuu!

**lily:** la suite c pour maintenant lol! désolée du retard mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps! et heureuse de savoir que j'ai réussit à bien cerner le caractère de Jack, ça me rassure tu sais! Et oui je continu! Merciii! Bzouuu!

**Mileslerenard:** salut nicooo! cool que tu aimes! et oui oui je continue, lentement, mais sûrement! et le bzou c copyrighté MOI! donc tu me dois 50 euros (ou dollars :p) mdrrr Bzouuuu!

**cissa:** après relecture, pour le lemon, peut mieux faire en effet! meuuuuh bon, on s'en contentera lol! et de quelle répétition tu parles? je l'ai pas vue :s si tu pouvais éclairer mes lumières lol, que je corrige et sinon, pour ton autre review, en effet, il n'y a que les critiques qui permettent d'avancer (les compliments aussi hein!!! ça motive ;) ) Bzouuuu!

**Aaricia:** merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Bzouuuuuuuuuuu!

**Cheyna:** j'adore toujours autant ton pseudo lol! et oui oui j'avais mis une suite! et là encore! pi c po grave tk pas ;) et merci d'aimerrrr cte fic!!! bzouuuuuuuuuu!

**melina:** aaaaaaah encore qqun qui me dit qu'on reconnaît bien jacky-pooh! fiouuuf! je suis encore rassurée! je vais tenter de le garder encore sur cette optique à travers l'écriture (parce que le scenar est déjà monté lol) et de bien retranscrire sa 'bizarrerie' lol! et oui je veux voir le dessin de laooraaaaaaaaa! dès que tu l'as tu me l'envois hein?? que je voiiiiiiiis lol! Bzouuuu!

**aureliebloom:** et ouiiii!!! ils vont souffrir héhéhé! NiArK #l'auteur sadique se frotte les mains avec délectation et un sourire à faire peur à Lucifer lui-même mdr# Et voilà la suite! désolée pour le retard! Bzou!

**Idril Sparrow:** Laliho! c joli ton nom entier en elfique!!! et la suite, la voilà! en espérant qu'elle t'ai plûe! Bzouuuuuu!

**louise:** kikoo! excellent que cela te plaise :D sur msn! Bzouuuu!

**Colibri noir:** ct quoi alors si ct pas l'alaska ni les veracrasses? Mdrrr, les hippogriffes? mdr merci bcp! Bzou!

**moon cat 22:** kikoo! a va? moi ouais! j'aime trop le passage du tricorne aussi lol! c mdr! et puis il rêve il rêve... mais bon...héhéhé mdrrrr! pi pour ta fic, sur LOTR, ya pas bcp de monde, alors si tu as 5 reviews, c bien!! continu en tous cas!!! moi, je la suis (d'ailleurs v aller voir si ya pas un new chapter mdr!) bzouuuuuu!

**love sparrow:** ptite cochonne! mdrrrr! marrant et touchant? bah ct fait pour lol! pi faut bien qqchose qui le tarabistouille notre jacky-pooh international! héhé! et je v aller lire ta fic... si j'ai le tps entre tout ce que j'ai dit plus haut dans ma note d'auteur! sinon, continue toi aussi ;) bzouuuuu!

* * *


	12. Que l'amour est violent

_**Chapitre 13:**_

_**Que l'amour est violent... violent par dedans...**_

Jack Sparrow soupira. Voilà deux semaines qu'ils naviguaient avec l'équipage restant de Laora à leur bord. Et voilà deux semaines que la pirate l'évitait comme la peste, préférant la compagnie d'Ana-Maria à la sienne.

_Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul  
Tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule  
L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant  
Notre rencontre est un accident  
J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau-né  
De hurler comme un animal traqué_

Qu'avait-il fait, par tous les diables?! L'embrasser, certes mais... c'était pour la réconforter! Mais non, mademoiselle Laora n'avait pas apprécié! Sa langue avait été en feu pendant bien dix minutes. Elle y était pas allée de main morte la pirate!

_Que l'amour est violent  
Mais violent par dedans  
_

Il ne comprendrait jamais rien à la psycologie féminine, décidément... Il y avait des filles qui désiraient plus que tout l'avoir dans son lit, d'autres qui le considéraient comme un pirate sans foi ni loi, d'autre encore qui allaient dans son lit sans qu'elles le veuillent, métier oblige, et d'autre encore qui lui résistaient...

_L'amour est violent  
Violent comme un volcan  
Violent par dedans_

Alors en plus, si ces filles sont des catins venues d'Europe! Trop pour son cerveau de pirate... Et là, ils allaient accoster l'île le lendemain... Les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit et le bâteau était en proie à un calme désespérant.

Jack Sparrow décida de rentrer dans sa cabine et... il vit que la lumière était allumée et discerna les formes de Laora à l'intérieur. Tiens, tiens... que faisait-elle là?

Gentleman, il frappa. Il entendit "Entrez" et ouvrit la porte. Il la trouva belle... Laora mordillait ses lèvres dans un geste anodin mais très sensuel du point de vue du pirate, regardant sa chemise où elle défaisait un noeud.

_J'ai erré sur les routes et au cœur des villes  
Connu des madones et des filles faciles  
Devant toi tout à coup je tombe à genoux  
Du coup tu me passes la corde au cou_

Le navire avait fait halte dans un petit port relai et acheté des habits neufs pour ceux et celles qui n'en avaient plus. Laora lui avait promit de le rembourser dès qu'ils étteindraient leur navire sur l'île des indiens.

_L'amour ne vient jamais là où on l'attendait  
Je l'ai cherché mais sans le trouver  
Quand ça vous surprend comme un coup de sang  
On redevient adolescent_

Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il remarqua que sa chemise à peine fermée dévoilait bien plus que la bienséance ne l'aurait accepté. La belle était en effet en proie à la tâche ardue de lacer son corsage, les fils s'emmêlant sans remords.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda t-elle

_Parc' que la vérité ne ressemble à rien  
Tu me ferais marcher sur les mains  
Si tu me demandais de croire à demain  
Je me retournerais contre mon destin_

"Je suis juste venu te voir. Tu pars demain, Trésor... et depuis deux semaines, tu me fuis... Y a quelque chose qui va pas, missy?"

Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son occupation présente. En fait, à l'intérieur d'elle-même, ça bouillait. Pendant deux semaines, elle avait ruminé de sombres pensées, rêvant même de l'éviscérer vivant, de le brûler, de l'émasculer, de le... Impossible, la vision du baiser lui revenait toujours. Force était d'accepter le fait qu'elle était amoureuse. Mais cela semblait si... impossible! Elle et lui étaient trop différent pour former un couple qui dure. Tous deux trop indépendants aussi.

"Laora?..."

Elle termina de lacer son corsage et leva les yeux, une lueur indéfinissable brillant au fin fond de ses pupilles. Lui dire, ou pas?... Elle savait que c'était une erreur, un amour qui serait trop volage pour être sincère de la part de Jack Sparrow. Mais pas de la sienne.

Lui dire.

"Jack..."

Le pirate se rendit compte à quel point sa voix était suave et lascive.

"Jack, je... depuis..."

Pour la première fois depuis maintes années, Jack Sparrow quitta son masque d'indifférence, qui faisait de lui un homme à part grâce aux apparences.

"Quoi, Trésor?"

"Faut que je te demande un truc..."

_Tu me ferais planter des fleurs dans ton jardin  
Et m'endormir dans des draps de satin_

"Vas-y, je suis là. Y a quoi qui te tracasse mon trésor?"

'Son' trésor, réalisa Laora. Peut-être que... Et si elle le testait, pour voir?...

"L'autre jour, si je t'ai repoussé... c'est... parce que... enfin, de vouloir me réconforter de cette manière c'était... bien mais..."

"Mais?..." pensa le pirate. "Quoi, mon trésor?"

"C'est parce que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre et je suis lui suis fidèle, malgré les apparences."

_Tu me rends jaloux, me rend fou  
Je tire sur le premier qui bouge  
Prends garde à moi quand je vois rouge  
Même si je suis doux comme un loup  
_

"C'est qui?" demanda durement Jack, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"L'un des indiens de l'île. On s'est revus avant que tu me sauves et je me suis rendue compte que mes sentiments pour lui étaient toujours les même... Tu sais... je suis une femme libre. Peut être que lui me trompe pendant ce temps, mais quand il me revoit, il est à moi et à personne d'autre."

_T'aimer me rend violent  
Me rend violent  
Me rend violent_

"Et on va le voir là-bas?..." demanda Jack, l'air de rien, bien décidé à tuer cet homme s'il le fallait.

"Oui, certainement..."

_Et si tu me fais la vie dure  
Au lieu de frapper dans les murs  
J'irai vers d'autres aventures  
Chercher l'homme libre que j'étais  
Avant de tomber devant ta beauté_

"Nous ne resterons pas alors. On vous déposera dans une barque et vous pourrez aisément atteindre la côté de l'île. On va gâcher vos... retrouvailles."

Laora le regarda étrangement avant de sourire et de se rapprocher de lui, l'air félin.

"Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez être jaloux, Jack Sparrow..."

_Mais quand tu te rends à mes caresses  
Ma violence se change en tendresse..._

Elle l'allongea sur le lit et frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

"Je croyais que quelqu'un t'attendais là-bas, trésor..." dit-il.

"Non, il n'y a personne."

"Tu m'as testé, trésor?!"

"Je ne suis plus ton trésor?..." questionna t-elle. "Ca me déçoit."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Trésor? M'avoir?"

"Non... être tienne."

Ils se regardèrent un instant et soudain...

Leurs lèvres s'unirent presque avec violence, mûes par une passion contenue depuis trop longtemps. Jack commença à délacer le corsage que la belle Laora avait mit tant de temps à serrer.

"Et le mieux de tout..." pensa le capitaine "Ce n'est pas un rêve cette fois-ci..."

_Que l'amour est violent  
Violent par dedans..._

¤¤¤¤

Laora se réveilla sur un petit nuage. Elle sentit un torse sous son visage et se remémora en souriant, extatique, la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre.

Une nuit chaude et torride, pleine d'amour et de passion. Elle leva sa tête vers le visage de l'homme qui avait été durant les dernières heurs l'objet de ses tourments et de ses plaisirs.

Son visage était calme et paisible. Les commissures de ses lèvres étaient légèrement retroussées, comme satisfait.

Elle l'espérait bien! Elle, en tous cas, était plus que satisfaite!

Pareseusement, elle s'étira sur lui et se sentit basculer. Jack Sparrow était réveillé.

"Tu me regardais, chérie?"

Elle sourit et répondit: "J't'ai assez vu pour les dix prochaines années, Sparrow. Et au lieu de loucher sur ma poitrine, lâche moi, jdois remettre mon corsage que tu as défait. A cause de toi, j'vais devoir le refaire!"

"J'ai gagné mon pari, Trésor."

"Pas si sûre, Sparrow."

Il la serra contre lui. Elle se mit à cheval sur son torse alors qu'il lui demandait avec un sérieux peu coutumier:

"Tu m'aimes, dis?..."

Elle ne répondit pas et demanda à son tour:

"Et toi?..."

Il se contenta de sourire.

"Pareil, mon Trésor..."

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Le pirate glissa ses mains sur les hanches de la pirate, profitant de la moindre parcelle de sa peau mate, lisse et parfaite.

Alors qu'ils étaient bien partis pour réitérer l'activité de leur précédente nuit, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une Nanou souriante, qui n'arrêta pas de sourire en les voyant. Elle dit simplement:

"On est arrivés, on va s'occuper de tout."

Et elle ajouta avec un clin d'oeil, voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas décidés à s'arrêter et que Jack passait le drap par dessus leurs têtes:

"Prenez votre temps."

¤¤¤¤

L'amour est violent, Garou. Pas à moi, rien qu'à lui :p

Voilààà! OUI! Ils sont ENSEMBLE! ENFIN! mdrrrr

Ca vous a t-y plu? R&R now!

**Mileslerenard:** Hello you! Mici bcp! j'espère que celui ci t'a autant plu que les précédents et il me faut mes 100 euros!! tout de suite! allez, banque!! mdrrr Bzou :)

**auzzy:** longue à venir la suite, mais présente! merci de ta review! Bzou!

**moon cat 22:** kikoo! Moi ça va! et toi? pas grave si tu peux venir que rarement, je le comprends très bien. De toutes les manières, je ne poste pas souvent depuis la rentrée :) et pour la claque à jack-pooh, tu veux toujours la lui donner? Bzou!

**love Sparrow:** hello! je suis allée lire ta fic et j'ai aimé et donc j'ai reviwé! vivement la suite! Et heureuse que ma fic te donne le sourire! Ce chapitre a du te plaire, non, vu que jacky-pooh est casé ;) mdr Et non, aucun remède pour elle, bien heureusement :p Bzou!

**lily:** ouaip, elle l'a mordu! mdrr et là... elle le mort pas mais bon... mdrrrr et non t pas la seule à être surbooké! fiouuuuf! là, on est le 11 novembre j'ai prit une heure pour le chapitre... heureusement, vive les jours fériés! Sinon, vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre avant au moins Noël! Moi naussi je t'aime lol! mici c gentil Bzou!

**Apocalypse-Nox:** Oooh! tu m'as suivit jusqu'ici! et ben :p au secour, revoilà la folle! mdrrr! heureuse de te voir par ici aussi ;) Moi aussi je t'aime (presque :p) Merci pour ta review! SEXY JACK POWER!!! mdr Bzou!

**Idril Sparrow: **Elle commence pas là! elle est en plein dedans maintenant! lol! et pour l'équipage unique... tu verras dans le prochain chapitre! Bzou! et merci! Bzou!

**aureliebloom:** hello you! ouais, toutes tomber comme des mouches! hihi Bzou!

**louise:** ben vala la suite très chère! en espérant qu'elle t'ai plu (et ce chap là, tu l'as pas eu en exclu ;) ) MERCI!!! Bzou!!

**Les-divans-infernales:** Une webmastrice, c une responsable de site! et merci pour ta reviewwwwwwwwwwwww! un ptit nom? bah, on m'appelle Gaby mdrrr! c mon ptit nom du net Gros pOutOux! Bzou!! JADORE LE SEXY-MEC-DLA-VIE-AUSSI!!!

**Colibri Noir:** des hyppogriffes? Voir pire mdr :p Mici pour ta review!!! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu! Bzou!!


	13. Once upon a time

_**Spécial dédicace à Auzzy pour son anniv'.**_

_**Mais aussi à Julie, en ce moment à l'hôpital après son grave accident. J'suis avec toi Julie, même si je te connaissais que de vue.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

_Once upon a time..._

* * *

Il était une fois une pirate amoureuse...

Laora se leva ce matin là avec un sentiment de vide immense.

Un an.

Un an jour pour jour qu'elle n'avait pas revu un certain pirate... SON pirate.

Jack Sparrow.

Un an qu'elle avait cédé à ses avances pour son plus grand plaisir. Un an qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une chose: se retrouver à nouveau dans son lit.

Il était une chose indéniable: Jack Sparrow lui avait prit son coeur, mais avait oublié de le lui rendre en reppartant vers de nouvelles aventures. Très certainement l'avait-il trompé pendant cette année. Très certainement avait-il fait l'amour avec d'autres femmes qu'elle. Mais quand ils se reverraient, il serait à elle. Rien qu'à elle.

Et ces autres femmes n'étaient que des putains et des catins. Alors que elle, elle... elle était la femme de Jack Sparrow. SA femme.

Laora passa la ceinture dans la boucle et la serra. Elle s'empara ensuite de son habituel chapeau à larges bords. Un ruban rouge aux bords déchirés pendait à son poignet. Machinalement, elle fit glisser le tissus entre ses doigts. Cette éttoffe d'un rouge passée appartenait à celui qui hantait ses nuits. Elle l'avait porté pendant toute l'année.

Elle le défit et le planqua dans un tiroir.

Règle numéro un: Ne jamais montrer à Jack Sparrow que vous êtes accroe. Chose ardue, mais nécessaire.

Le navire Le Carribbean Pearl allait accoster à Port Royal. Laora avait eu vent de la naissance d'un petit Jack Turner. Elle savait aussi que son pirate favori y serait invité. Et donc forcément présent, ne serait-ce que pour narguer le commodore Norrington.

La cérémonie de baptême avait lieu ce Dimanche. Aujourd'hui était Vendredi matin. Laora désirait arriver en avance pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord pour choisir une robe afin de plaire à son pirate, mais aussi pour ne pas faire tâche lors du baptême.

Une fois prête, la pirate sorti de sa cabine et savoura la sensation du vent s'engoufrant sous sa chemise.

"Bonjour Laora!" fit Nanou en souriant. "Bien dormi?"

"Ca va..."

Nanou regarda le poignet de sa capitaine et sourit: "Impatiente?"

"Oui... mais c'est pas dit qu'il le sache." fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Laora passa sa main autour de son poignet dénudé. Ne plus rien sentir à cet endroit lui faisait une drôle de sensation. Comme un manque... qui serait bientôt comblé.

Le navire arriva en vue de Port Royal. Laora fit signe à la nouvelle vigie de faire tomber le drapeau pirate, pour le remplacer par celui des Caraïbes.

Une heure plus tard, les bottes usées de Laora tapaient le pavé du port de la ville. Elle avait laissé l'équipage sous le commandement de Nanou.

L'équipage... Son équipage s'était reformé, avec le temps. Il n'était pas encore complet d'ailleurs. Manquait quelques mousses et une autre vigie, mais bon... le Carribbean Pearl avait largement de quoi voguer sur les flots dangereux.

Laora marcha d'un pas décidé dans les rues bondées de Port Royal. c'était le jour du marché. La pirate vola une pomme et croqua dedans tout en traversant la foule pressée.

Elle pénétra un quart d'heure plus tard chez un tailleur plutôt renommé de la ville. La boutique sentait bon le parfum des dames et des tissus grossiers étaient éttallés sur le comptoir.

La pirate fit tinter la cloche qui servait pour prévenir le tailleur des visiteurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme qui devait avoisiner la soixantaine en vue de ses cheveux blancs se présenta à elle comme étant le prpriétaire du magasin:

"Je suis Monsieur Mélitor. Je ne prends que de petites commandes et je n'ai rien à emporter..." fit-il en voyant le pantalon usé et rapiécé de la pirate, son chapeau aux bords mordus par le sel, et sa peau sèche.

Laora envoya sur le comptoir une bourse certainement assez remplie pour subvenir au besoin de Monsieur Mélitor pour l'année à venir.

"C'est urgent." dit-elle en souriant. "Il me faut la plus belle robe que vous puissiez me faire pour demain."

Le tailleur la regarda et lui dit:

"Venez derrière, vous l'aurez votre robe."

Laora déposa la moitié de la somme sur le comptoir.

"Vous aurez le reste demain."

Quand elle ressortit de la boutique, elle fut très heureuse. Le tailleur, bien que serviable par l'appât du gain, l'avait satisfaite.

Pour faire passer l'attente, elle alla se payer un verre au bar le plus proche, et y passa la nuit, ressassant de vieux souvenirs. Ele s'endormit sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle su tout de suite que de rester là-bas et de s'y endormir n'était pas une bonne idée. L'aubergiste l'avait déposée sans aucune attention à même le sol, devant la porte arrière, où elle avait dormit.

Elle se releva en grognant, sous les regards méprisants des passants qui la regardaient comme un vulgaire déchet.

Vu la place du soleil, il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Ce fut donc d'un pas lourd qu'elle se dirigea vers chez le tailleur, le ventre vide et gargouillant.

Elle ne ressortit qu'avec un large paquet à la main, envellopé de papier grossier, laissant aperçevoir quelques froufrous d'éttoffe. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers son navire et monta dans sa cabine déposer le paquet. Elle ressortit et...

Il était déjà là. Fringuant et sûr de lui, jack Sparrow descendait du Carribbean Pearl, l'air déçu. Ce ne fut que quand il la vit que son visage s'éclaira.

"C'est moi qu'tu cherches Sparrow?"

"Nanou m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là."

"Je viens de rentrer."

"T'étais passé où, ma beauté?..."

_Sa_ beauté...

"Partie boire un coup toute la nuit, Sparrow."

Il fit un pas en avant, la forçant à rentrer dans la cabine. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et mit le verrou.

"Hmm... C'est bizarre qu'on se retrouve ici, mon Trésor... T'es v'nue pour quoi?"

"Oh... ben on va détrousser les pauvres nobles comme au début, on a ressortit les costumes."

"Hmmm... Et... Tu savais que je devais venir ici?"

"Non. J'pensais pas t'y trouver, vu que le commodore a encore une dent contre toi. C'est dangereux pour toi ici."

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi."

Elle ne pouvait pas reculer plus, le capitaine jack Sparrow la plaquait littéralement contre le mur de sa cabine. Malgré elle, le sentir tout près de son corps l'enflamait de désir. Ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était accro, rester distante...

Elle posa le plat de sa main sur son torse et tenta de le repousser.

"J'crois pas qu't'en ai envie, d'me repousser, ma chérie..." Il affichait un sourire goguenard. "J't'avais dit que tu reviendrais pour en demander, après une chaude et torride nuit."

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira avant de les réouvrir. Elle s'empara du tricorne qui vola dans la pièce. Jack se pencha en avant et respira l'odeur suave de sa peau avant de demander: "Hmmm... demain y a le baptême du petit Jack, le fils de..."

"... Will et Elisabeth, je sais... Tu crois vraiment que je suis venue ici par hasard?"

Alors là, c'était foutu pour éviter de montrer qu'elle était accro.

Il s'approcha encore plus près et mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de demander: "Tu m'y accompagnes, ma beauté? Faut aussi que je me transforme, au moins physiquement, en gentilhomme."

"Hmmm je sais pas."

Il la regarda, légèrement surprit, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

"Va falloir que tu sois convainquant, Jack..."

"Hmmm" Il eu une de ses mimiques si caractéristique à sa personne. "J'ai ma p'tite idée, ma beauté... J'avais pas fait voeux de chasteté, tu sais, mais j'y suis arrivé, et je suis là."

Ce fut au tour de Laora d'hausser un sourcil.

"J'ai pas baisé depuis près d'un an, mon Trésor..."

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise et ne dit rien, véritablement abasourdie.

Et il sourit avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Salut! Et voilà, **c'était... le dernier chapitre!!** et voui!! Cette fic prend sa fin ici! ce fut une très belle aventure à partager avec vous!

Je vais bientôt commencer une fiction dans la section des X-men (si ça interesse quelqu'un) et ensuite, je reviendrais ici pour une nouvelle fiction ;) Peut être la suite de celle-ci, si ça vous dit!

Vos reviews sont tombées à pic! Ca ne va pas très très fort en ce moment... enfin bref... Voilà les réponses. (je répondrais aux reviews de ce chapitre dans une update prochaine)

R&R!

**Colibri Noir:** lol, celui ci aussi est court, mais écoute, petite fic, petits chapitres! lol allez, bzou, l'oiseau ficovore ;)

**auzzy:** JOYEUX ANNIF (en retard, dsl) mais le chapitre est là!! j'espère qu'il te fait plaisir ;) Gros gros gros Bzou!!

**Apocalypse-Nox:** je t'aime (presk) lol, pas grave pour la review identique, je t'en veux pas ;) Bzou!!

**Les-divans-infernales:** Ben... la même chose que Laora pardi! xpdr Bzou!!

**louisette couette:** merci bcp!!! voilà la suite, et la fin ;) Bzou!!

**love sparrow:** tu sais que toi j'attendais spécialement ta review pour poster?! tu savais pas? Ben tu sais maintenant Bzou bzou bzou la miss! J'espère que cette fin est à ton goût! Bzou!!

Et voilà. Officiellement, je peux dire:

* * *

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**


End file.
